


Shivers

by yourstruly614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstruly614/pseuds/yourstruly614
Summary: Unang kita pa lang ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ay alam niyang tinamaan na siya dito..kaya naman gagawin niya ang lahat para mapalapit sa masungit, mailap at sulpladong binata.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ° nakakaubos pala ng enerhiya ang sumulat ng angst no? Haha! magpa-tweetums muna tayo! 
> 
> ° Kung may mag(nag)babasa man nito sana magustuhan mo kahit sobrang cliche at cringe ng kwento hahaha!
> 
> ° Happy reading!

❤️ **SIMULA** ❤️

**MASAYA** silang nagkekwentuhan ng mga kaibigan niya habang pupunta sila sa susunod nilang klase ng makasalubong nila ang isang lalaki.

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa paglalakad, iyon pa rin ang usual get-up nitong simpleng tight jeans and loose shirt. Napangiti siya ng hindi pa rin ito naging aware sa presensiya niya.

 **"Hi, Baekhyun!"** nakangiting bati niya sa binata.

Nagulat ito at napatingin sa kanila ng mga kaibigan niya.

Napakunut-noo pa ito at hindi man lang nag-abalang gumanti ng bati o ngiti man lang. Inaasahan na niya iyon. At inaasahan na rin niya ng nakayukong lumagpas ito sa kanila ng mga kaibigan niya.

Palagi niya itong nakikitang mag-isa, naglalakad man sa field ng school nila o kumakain sa canteen.

Hindi man niya intensyong makita ito pero parang may kung anong magnet ang humihila sa kaniya na lingunin o tingnan man lang ang binata kapag alam niyang malapit o nasa paligid ito. 

Lihim siyang napangiti.

Aminin man niya o hindi, ngunit mayroong umuusbong na kuryosidad sa kaniya sa tuwing nakikita ang binata.

Masyado kasi itong malamig makihalubilo sa ibang tao. Ni minsan ay wala silang nabalitaang nali-link na lalaki o babae sa binata. Masyado kasi itong mailap na lalong nakakadagdag sa misteryosang appeal nito sa kaniya. 

Hindi niya alam kung aware itong maganda ito, maganda para sa isang lalaki..maamo ang mukha nito na binagayan ng maliit at matangos na ilong, manipis at mapupulang mga labi. 

Nagsimula lang siyang mas lalong maantig sa personalidad nito ng ito mismo ang mag-interview sa kaniya dahil sa pagkapanalo ng basketball team nila noong nakaraang intramurals.

Isa ito sa mga writers ng school newspaper nila. Doon niya mas lalong napagtanto ang naunang hinala sa binata. Hindi lang kasi basta may magandang mukha ito, halata mo rin na matalino at malakas ang personalidad nito. 

Nga lamang, hindi niya ito magawang lapitan o yayaing lumabas katulad ng mga babae at lalaking nakakasalamuha at nakakasama niya. Aminin man niya kasi o hindi, nakakaramdam siya ng hiya dito.

Lihim siyang natawa sa sarili.

At kelan pa nahiya at nabahag ang buntot ng isang Chanyeol Nicholas Park? Siya na sanay tilian ng babae at lalaki sa loob at labas ng court ay nahihiya dito? 

Tatlong taon na siyang tinanghal bilang mvp magmula ng sumali siya sa basketball team sa school nila. Ngunit pagkadating kay Baekhyun, yes, diyahe mang pakinggan, nakakaramdam siya ng hiya dito.

Napailing siya sa sarili.

Isang tapik ang nagpabalikwas sa kaniya. Doon niya lang naalala na kasama pala niya ang mga kaibigan niya. Nakalimutan na kasi niya ang presensiya ng mga ito ng makita si Baekhyun.

 **"Hinay-hinay lang pre! Baka matunaw..."** birong untag ng kaibigan at ka-team niyang si Jongin. 

Natawa siya. **"Tarantado! Tigilan mo nga ako."**

 **"Kay Baekhyun lang ata hindi tumatalab yang karisma mo eh!"** nakangising kantiyaw pa ni Sehun sa kaniya.

Nanatili lang siyang walang imik at nakikinig sa mga ito. Pare-parehas silang nasa huling taon na sa kursong Architecture. 

Napatingin siya kay Lay ng tumawa ito. **"Pagdating kasi kay Baekhyun, tumitiklop yang pagkamatigasin niya eh."**

Pabirong sinuntok niya ito sa balikat. **"** **Tigilan ninyo nga ako. Nananahimik ako dito ah."**

Tinawanan lang siya ng mga kaibigan niya.

**"Sabihin mo lang kung kailangan mo na ng resbak, nandito lang kami, brad."**

Napailing siya saka napangisi. **"Resbak? Resbak ng kiss!"**

Malakas na tawanan lang ang naging sagot ng mga kaibigan niya. Wala sa loob na napatingin siyang muli sa direksyong pinuntahan ni Baekhyun.

Napailing siya saka napangiti.

Tama naman ang mga kaibigan niya, pagdating kay Baekhyun, aminin man niya o hindi, nawawala ang pagiging tigasin niya. Wala ring bisa ang karisma niya bilang MVP na palaging tintilian ng mga babae.

_Mukhang kinakalawang na yata siya at kailangan na niyang maglangis._

_~ itutuloy_


	2. Chapter 2

**"HI, BAEKHYUN!"**

Napaangat ang ulo ni Baekhyun ng marinig niya ang pamilyar na tinig.

Kahit naman hindi na siya mag-angat ng tingin, sapat na ang tilian at anasan ng mga estudyanteng naroroon sa canteen upang makilala niya kung sino ito.

Sapat na rin ang nagsisimula na namang kaba sa dibdib niya upang makilala ito. Nga lamang, hindi niya inaasahan na sa kaniya ito lalapit.

Bumungad sa kaniya ang gwapong mukha nito na binagayan pa ng matamis at magandang ngiti.

Nakatayo ito sa harap niya habang may hawak na food tray.

Una niyang nakita ito ng minsang utusan siya ng editor-in-chief nilang si Junmyeon na siya ang mag-interview sa kakapanalo lang bilang MVP na si Chanyeol Nicholas Park ng umabsent ang isa nilang writers na si Jongdae.

Nasaksihan niya kung gaano ito kagaling sa napiling larangan. Kung hindi lamang niya napigilan ang sarili ay baka napahiyaw din siya ng maka-three points shoot ito bilang pagtatapos ng laban.

Pero ang mga katulad din nito ang perpektong lalaking kailangan niyang iwasan.

_Sikat, gwapo at mayaman._

Dahil din kilala ito sa buong school, sigurado siyang kabi-kabila rin ang mga babae at lalaking nagdaraan sa mga kamay nito.

Ngunit pagkatapos ng interview niya dito para sa school newspaper nila, kakatwang hindi na ito mawaglit sa isipan niya.

Sa tuwina'y kumakabog ang dibdib niya sa simpleng pagtatama lamang ng mga mata nila sa tuwing nagkakasalubong sila sa school. 

Aminin man niya o hindi, pero kusang hinahanap ng mga mata niya ito sa paligid. At iyon ang ikinaiinis niya sa sarili, kahit pilit niyang isinasaksak sa isipan niya na mali iyon ay hindi niya mapigilan ang sarili.

 **"Yes? May kailangan ka?"** pormal na tanong niya dito.

Kapag mga gaanong tono ang mga ginagamit nya sa ibang tao, nangingimi na uli ang mga itong kausapin siya. 

Hindi rin naman kaila sa kaniya na binabansagan siyang bato ng mga kapwa niya estudyante dahil sa pakikitungo niya sa mga ito. Hindi na rin niya iyon pinabulaanan dahil ayaw rin naman niyang makihalubilo sa mga ito.

Ang mga kasamahan niya lang sa school publication ang hinahayaan niyang makalapit sa kaniya. Ngunit mayroon yatang nag-iisang lalaking hindi tinatablan ng mala-bato at mala-yelo niyang pakikitungo sa mga tao.

Hayun nga at nakatayo ito sa harapan niya at nakangiti pa sa kaniya.

 **"Pwedeng maki-share?"** Nakangiti pa ring tanong nito sa kaniya. Itinuro nito sa kaniya ang silyang katapat ng upuan niya. 

Madalas niyang piliin ang pwestong iyon sa school canteen nila.

Pandalawahang upuan na malapit sa bintana at sulok.

Ngunit mukhang may isang taong hindi makaintindi ng trip niyang iyon.

Simula ng naging interview niya dito, palagi na siyang binabati at nginingitian nito sa tuwing nagkakasalubong sila.

Ngunit katulad ng palagi niyang ginagawa sa tuwing nakikita at binabati siya nito, hindi man lang siya gumanti ng bati o ngiti dito. Para saan pa, hindi naman niya pinangarap na maging kaibigan ito.

Luminga siya sa paligid.

Ala-una na ng tanghali, kanina pa ang rush hour at sinugod ng mga estudyante ang canteen nila. Kapag mga gaanong oras ay wala ng masyadong estudyante doon, kaya gaanong oras niya pinipiling kumain. Ayaw niya kasing makisabay at makipagsiksikan kapag lunch break.

 **"Marami namang bakante ah."** sagot niya dito at iminuwestra pa ang mga bakanteng silya sa paligid.

**"Nakakatamad kasing kumain ng mag-isa eh. So, I prefer na palagi akong may kasabay kumain."**

**"But not--What are you doing?"** Nagulat siya ng hilahin na nito ang silya sa harap niya at umupo roon.

 **"I'm starving. Kanina ko pa gustong takasan yung Prof. namin, ang tagal magpa-dismiss. Nagugutom na ako eh."** saad nito sa kaniya at inalis na isa-isa ang mga pagkain sa tray nito.

Kahit naman hindi siya sanay makihalubilo hindi naman ganoon ka-bato ang puso niya para hindi makaramdam ng away dito. Mukha ngang gutom na ito dahil halos mapuno at umapaw na ang tray nito.

 **"Pero hindi pa kita pinapaupo."** Nagulat siya ng bigla na lamang itong lumabas sa bibig niya. Nais na sana niyang hayaang maupo ito doon.

Napatingin sa kaniya ang binata. **"I'm sorry--"**

Napakagat-labi siya. Nais niyang kaltukan ang sarili ng mga oras na iyon dahil sa inis.

Ayaw man niyang aminin ngunit mayroong awa siyang naramdaman ng makita ang ekspresyon ni Chanyeol. **"A-aah.. It's okay..i didn't want that."** sabi niya dito at kinuha na ang bag at naghanda ng umalis.

 **"Wait, where are you going?"** Takang tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

 **"I'm leaving."** Tipid na sagot niya dito.

 **"But why? Hindi ka pa tapos kumain."** Saad nito na tiningnan pa ang pagkain niyang hindi pa niya nauubos. 

Hindi na niya kailangan pang sabihin dito na hindi na niya makakain ng matiwasay ang mga pagkaing iyon ngayong kasama na niya ito sa iisang lamesa.

Hindi na niya kailangan pang sabihin dito na nagsisimula na naman siyang kabahan kapag alam niyang malapit lang ang binata sa kaniya.

Hindi pa siya nawawala sa katinuan upang ipaalam iyon sa binata.

 **"Malapit ng magsimula ang klase ko, Mr. Park. Hindi ko pinangarap na ma-late dahil lang sa pagkain."** sagot niya dito na hindi nagbabago ang pormal na ekspresyon sa mukha.

 **"But why I have this feeling na iniiwasan mo lang talaga ako, Baekhyun."** prangkang saad nito sa kaniya.

Lihim siyang napasinghap ng marinig niyang binaggit nito ang pangalan niya.

Huminga siya ng malalim. **"At saan mo naman nakuha ang ideyang iyan? Hindi kita iniiwasan, Mist--"**

 **"Chanyeol. My name's Chanyeol."** Sansala nito sa nais pa sana niyang sabihin dito.

Natahimik siya pagkuway napabuntung-hininga. **"Alright, Chanyeol. Hindi kita iniiwasan, sadyang malapit lang na magsimula ang klase ko at kung makikipag-usap pa ako sayo ngayon, siguradong male-late na talaga ako. So will you excuse me?"** mahabang sagot niya dito at kinuha na ang bag niya at sinukbit iyon sa balikat.

Tatayo na sana siya ng pigilan siya nito sa kamay.

Lihim siyang napasinghap ng makaramdam siya ng munting kuryente sa simpleng paglalapat lamang ng kanilang mga balat ng binata.

 **"Kung talagang hindi ka umiiwas sa akin, papayag kang sumamang lumabas na kasama ako."** Diretsong sabi nito sa kaniya na hindi pa rin inaalis ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya. 

Awtomatikong napaangat ang isang kilay niya. **"Excuse me? At sa tingin mo naman papayag ako? For your information, hindi ako katulad ng mga taong nagkakandarapa sayo."** mataray na sagot niya dito saka pilit na kinuha ang kamay sa pagkakahawak nito at binirahan ng alis. 

_Sabi na nga ba niya, pare-parehas lang ang mga lalaki. Mga sarili lang ang iniisip._

* * *

**NAIWANG** napapailing na lang si Chanyeol habang hinahatid ng tanaw ang lalaking papalayo.

Mukhang nasobrahan yata siya sa pagpapa-cute dito, imbles na matuwa ito, mas lalo yatang nainis ito sa kaniya.

 **"Easy-han mo lang kasi, brad!"** nagulat siya ng marinig ang boses ng kaibigan niyang si Sehun.

Nalingunan niyang papalapit na sa pwesto niya ang mga kaibigan niya.

 **"Kanina pa ba kayo dyan?"** Tanong niya sa mga ito.

 **"Sapat lang para masaksihan namin kung paano ka napaulanan ng katarayan ng nag-iisang Baekhyun Dominique Byun."** Nakangising sagot ni Jongin sa kaniya.

Napailing na lang siya dahil doon. Sigurado siyang kakantiyawan na naman siya ng mga ito.

 **"Ikaw kasi eh, alam mo namang mataray at bato ang lalaking iyon, nilapitan mo pa."** Si Lay.

 **"I don't believe that, Lay. Hindi lang siguro siya sanay makihalubilo sa ibang tao."** pagtatanggol niya sa lalaki. 

Napansin niya ang pagtitinginan ng mga kaibigan niya.

 **"Oy, Hindi ko gusto yang ngitian at tinginan ninyong ganyan ha."** untag niya sa mga ito.

Nagtawanan lang ang mga ito.

 **"Mukhang totohanan na 'to mga brader!"** untag ni Sehun sa kaniya.

Tiningnan niya lang ito ng kasama. **"Tigilan ninyo nga ako. Ipapakita ko sa inyo na mali ang interpretasyon ng marami kay Baekhyun. I can sense it."**

Napangisi si Jongin. **"I doubt it! Ipupusta ko ang two months allowance ko, Hindi mo matitibag ang pader ni Baekhyun."**

 **"Yeah, me, too. Bibilhan kita ng limited edition sports shoes na may autograph ni Kobe Bryant kapag napaamo mo siya."** sabi ni Sehun. 

Napakunut-noo siya. **"Is this kind of a bet?"**

 **"Sort of."** Sabay na sagot ng mga kaibigan niya.

Nagtaka siya ng makitang tahimik lang na nakaupo si Lay sa isang silyang hinila ng nga ito sa kabilang lamesa.

 **"At ano namang business mo dyan?"** untag niya dito. 

Nakangiting iwinagayway nito ang dalawang papel sa harapan nila. **"Gumagawa ng kasunduan."**

Narinig niyang natawa ang dalawa niyang kaibigan. **"So, seryosohan na talaga ito?"**

**"Yes. Within one month, kailangan mapalapit sayo si Baekhyun at kailangan din na malaman namin ang progress ng ginagawa mo. Kapag hindi mo nagawa ang kasunduan, amin ang isang taong allowance mo pati na rin ang pinakamamahal mong sports car."**

Napamulagat siya sa narinig. **"Bakit ang bigat naman ng kondisyon sa akin?"**

 **"Wala ng bawian, pre. Pumirma ka na lang."** saad ni Jongin sa kaniya na tila nasisiyahan sa nagyayari.

Napailing siya. Mukhang nakakatatak na yata talaga sa mga isipan nito na mahirap mapaamo si Baekhyun. At imposible ang gagawin niya.

**"I just want to remind you, na gagawin ko ito hindi dahil sa pustahan kung hindi dahil gusto kong ipakita sa inyo na hindi ganoon si Baekhyun."**

**"Alright. Pirma na."** sabi ni Sehun.

Napapailing na kinuha niya ang ballpen kay Lay at pumirma sa guhit kung saan naroon ang pangalan niya.

 **"So, let's the battle begin."** kay lawak ng mga ngiting saad nila Jongin at Sehun. Si Lay naman ay nasisiyahang binabasa ang kasunduan ginawa nito.

Samantalang siya, napapailing na lang dahil sa kalokohang naisip ng mga kaibigan.

_~ itutuloy_


	3. Chapter 3

**KALALABAS** lang ni Baekhyun sa office ng school publication nila ng madaanan niya ang gymnasium.

Alas-siyete na ng gabi, kapag mga ganoong oras wala ng nagagawi doon, pwera na lang kapag may practice ang mga varsity players. Nagkataon namang malapit lang ang opisina nila sa gym kung kaya nadadaanan niya iyon madalas kapag pauwi na siya. 

Nasa huling taon na siya sa kursong Journalism. Tinapos niya lang ang article niya kung kaya siya ginabi ng mga oras na iyon.

Nagulat pa siya ng makarinig ng talbog ng bola. Kung ganoon ay may nagpapractice pa nga. Lalagpasan na lang dapat niya iyon ng malingunan niya ang naglalaro.

Nakita niyang mag-isa lang na naroon si Chanyeol, pawis na pawis na ito ngunit hindi pa rin ito tumitigil sa paglalaro.

Kung anu-anong moves ang ginagawa nito.

Masyado itong concentrated sa ginagawa kung kaya sigurado siyang hindi nito napapansin ang presensiya niya.

Ilang araw na rin simula ng mangyari ang insidente nila sa school canteen. Simula noon ay hindi na niya ito nakita o mas tamang sabihin iniiwasan na talaga niya itong makita.

Sa puntong ito, ang katulad ni Chanyeol ang huling bagay na aasamin niya sa buhay niya.

Batid niya kasing malaking distraction ang binata sa kaniya kapag nagkataon. Kaya kahit anong pagpupumilit ang gawin pa nito upang makalapit sa kaniya, mananatiling nakataas ang depensa niya sa mga katulad nito. 

Hinding-hindi siya matutulad sa mama niya na nasira ang buhay dahil sa lang sa isang lalaki.

Napabalikwas siya at naputol ang paglalakbay ng kaniyang diwa ng makarinig siya ng hiyaw na tila nasaktan.

Napalingon siya agad sa direksyon ng binata.

Ganoon na lamang ang pagbundol ng pagaalalang naramdaman niya ng makitang nakahandusay sa lapag si Chanyeol habang namimilipit.

Wala ng pandadalawang-isip na tinakbo niya ang direksyon nito upang saklolohan ito.

**"Are you okay? May masakit ba sayo? Anong masa--"**

**"Practice lang!"** untag nito sa kaniya na ikinagulat niya.

Ngumiti ito ng pagkatamis-tamis at walang bakas ng anumang sakit.

 **"Niloloko mo lang ba ako? Hindi ka napaano? Walang masakit sayo?"** sunud-sunod ang mga tanong niya dito. 

Dapat ay magalit siya dahil sa ginawa nitong paglalaro sa kaniya, ngunit hindi na niya iyon mabigyang pansin ng magsimula na namang kabugin ang dibdib niya.

Lalo pa ngayon na magkalapit ang mga mukha nila ng binata at kitang-kita niya ang dahilan kung bakit maraming babae at lalaki ang nahuhumaling dito.

Mas lalo lang niyang napatunayan sa sarili na talagang walang itulak-kabigin ang kagwapuhan nito.

**"Mukha ka kasing tanga sa labas kanina kaya--"**

**"Anong sabi mo? Mukha akong tanga? Ano kayang tawag sa ginawa mo kanina?"**

Natahimik ang binata saka ngumiti ulit ng maluwag sa kaniya. **"Mukhang tanga din. Pero at least in a good way. Dahil sa arte ko, napapunta kita dito."**

Siya naman ang natahimik.

Naging aware na kasi siya sa pwesto nila.

Nakahiga ito sa hita niya habang nakahawak naman ang mga kamay niya sa mukha nito. Nang mapagtanto iyon ay kaagad niyang inalis ang mga kamay niya dito.

Mukha namang hindi iyon napansin ng binata.

**"Kung gusto mo akong panoorin, bakit hindi ka pumasok dito sa loob?"**

**"At sino namang may sabing gusto kitang panoorin?"**

**"Bakit ang tagal mong nakatayo sa labas kung ayaw mo akong panoorin?"**

**"Napadaan lang ako dito at nakita kita--"**

**"At pinanood mo ako?"**

**"Oo--I mean, Hindi no! Ang kapal ng mukha mo!"**

Lalong lumawak ang mga ngiti nito dahil sa naisagot niya. Nais niyang kaltukan ang sarili dahil sa pagkataranta niya dito.

 **"Wala ng bawian! Sinabi mo pinanood mo talaga ako eh."** kay lawak ng mga ngiting saad nito sa kaniya.

 **"Bahala ka na nga sa buhay mo. Aalis na ako."** sabi niya saka inalis ang ulo nito sa pagkakahiga sa hita nya.

Nagulat siya ng pigilan siya nito sa kamay at muling humiga sa hita niya kung kaya hindi na siya nakatayo.

**"Hoy, ano ba yang ginaga--"**

**"Dito ka muna, samahan mo muna ako. Masakit talaga ang ulo ko, Baek eh."** sabi nito.

Pakiramdam niya naglalambing ito sa kaniya. Nakita niyang tiningala siya nito saka ngumiti at pumikit. Hinilot nito ang sentido upang maibsan siguro ang sakit niyon. 

Wala sa loob na inalis niya ang mga kamay nito at marahan niyang hinilot ang sentido nito.

Nakita niyang dumilat muli ang binata saka siya tiningnan ng nagtataka.

 **"Huwag kang magulo, huli na to. Hindi ka na makakaulit."** sagot niya na hindi man lang niya tiningnan ang reaksyon nito.

Ngunit nakita niya sa gilid ng mga mata niya na napangiti ang binata saka muling napapikit. Siya naman ay pinagpatuloy ang paghihilot dito.

**"Baek?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Sorry nga pala sa nangyari sa atin sa canteen ha? Hindi ko gustong maging rude sayo, ang gusto ko lang sana makipagkaibigan sayo."** sabi nito sa kaniya. 

**"Wala na sa akin iyon."** Sagot niya dito.

 **"Salamat."** nakangiting sabi nito kahit nakapikit.

" **Baek?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Alam mo ba kung bakit masakit ang ulo ko?"**

**"Hindi ko gustong malaman."**

Narinig niyang natawa ang binata.

Siya man din ay hindi maiwasang mapangiti. Para kasing normal lang sa kanila ang nangyayaring iyon.

Kung hindi niya lang pilit na itinatanggi, magaan ang loob niya kay Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya matagal na silang magkakilala nito.

At iyon ang iniiwasan niyang mangyari, hanggat maaari ay ayaw na niyang lumawig pa ang ugnayan nila ng binata.

Pero mukhang tinatraydor na siya ng makulit niyang puso.

Mukhang unti-unti na itong nagpapatibag na matagal na rin niyang iningatan.

 **"Iniisip kita palagi eh. Ayan tuloy, napuno na ng ikaw ang utak ko, sumakit tuloy."** sabi nito sa kaniya na ikinabalik ng diwa niya sa realidad.

Napatigil siya sa paghihilot, dumilat naman ang binata.

Iyon na naman ang ligaw na kaba kapag nagkakatinginan sila nito.

 **"Puro ka kalokohan."** Saad niya dito at tuluyan ng itinigil ang paghihilot sa ulo nito. 

**"Totoo ang sinasabi ko."**

**"Okay na siguro ang ulo mo, uminom ka na lang ng gamot at magpahinga."** saad niya dito na hindi na pinansin ang huling sinabi ng binata. 

Nagugulat siya sa paraan ng pagsasalita niya dito.

Ni minsan ay hindi pa siya naging ganoon sa kahit na sinong tao.

Pinananatili niyang malayo at hindi siya naa-attach sa mga ito.

Kaya naiinis siya sa sarili dahil walang kahirap-hirap na nailalabas ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ngayon ang mga pakiramdam na matagal na niyang kinalimutan.

Lumawak ang ngiti ng binata sa kaniya. **"See? Sigurado ako na hindi ka naman talaga bato katulad ng mga naririnig ko. Kasi hindi ka magiging concern ng ganyan sa akin kung wala kang pakialam."**

Tiningnan niya ito. **"Hindi mo pa ako kilala, Chanyeol."** seryosong sagot niya dito.

 **"At gusto kitang makilala, Baekhyun."** masuyong sambit nito sa kaniya.

Napailing na lang siya. **"Hindi. Ayoko."** Matigas na pagtanggi niya at kaagad na siyang tumayo.

 **"Mukhang okay ka na naman, mauuna na ako."** sabi niya dito at walang sali-salitang tumalikod na siya upang lisanin ang lugar na iyon.

Narinig niyang tinawag siya ni Chanyeol sa pangalan niya ngunit hindi na niya inabalang lingunin pa ang binata.

Mahirap na, baka tuluyan na siyang ipagkanulo ng nararamdaman niya.

Sapat ng binigyan niya ng pagkakataong mapalapit sa tulad nito.

At bukas, pipilitin na niyang lumayo at kalimutan ito pati na rin ang mga nangyari.

 _Baekhyun, umayos ka! Huli mo na to!_ kastigo niya sa sarili habang papalayo sa lugar na iyon. 

_~ itutuloy_


	4. Chapter 4

**"HI, BAEKHYUN!"** Nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Hindi na niya inabala ang sariling tingnan ang binata. 

Ipinagpatuloy na lang niya ang paggawa ng assignment.

Kasalukuyan kasi siyang nasa library ng mga oras na iyon.

Tapos na kasi ang article na nilamay niya ng nagdaang araw at naipasa na niya iyon sa editor-in-chief nila.

Naramdaman niyang hinila nito ang silyang nasa tabi niya.

Iyon na naman ang ligaw na kabang nararamdaman niya sa tuwing nasa paligid si Chanyeol.

Hindi na tuloy siya makapag- concentrate sa pagaaral. 

Niyuko siya nito.

Siya naman ay pilit na iniiwasan ang tingin sa binata.

Ngunit hindi yata ito titigil hangang hindi niya ito pinapansin. Kaya sa huli ay siya rin ang sumuko at nilingon ang binata.

Napatuwid ito ng upo saka siya kinawayan at nginitian.

Marahas na napabuntung-hininga na lang siya at binalingan ito.

**"Ano bang kailangan mo?"**

**"Wala lang. Gusto ko lang mag-hi sayo."**

**"Nakapag-hi ka na diba? O pwede ka ng umalis. May ginagawa pa ako."** seryosong sabi niya dito.

Nawala ang mga ngiti nito sa kaniya. **"You're so rude to me..."**

**"Alam mo naman pala--"**

**"Pero gusto ko lang naman makipagkaibigan sayo eh. Bakit ba lahat na lang ng taong gustong makalapit sayo, tinataboy mo?"**

**"Hindi ko kailangan ng kaibigan, Chanyeol. Ikaw lang naman ang makulit at lapit ng lapit eh."**

**"Kasi nga gusto kong makipag--"**

**"Ayoko."** mariing tanggi niya dito.

**"Bakit?"**

**"Basta."**

**"Anong basta? Ayaw mo kasi basta?"**

**"Oo."**

**"Ah, basta rin! Hindi kita titigilan hanggat wala kang nabibigay na valid reason kung bakit ayaw mong tanggapin ang pakikipag-kaibigan ko."**

Nauubos ang pasensiyang napatingin siya sa direksyon nito. **"Ang kulit mo talaga eh no?!"**

 **"Special skill."** sagot nito at kinindatan pa siya.

Napailing-iling na lang siya saka ipinagpatuloy ang pagbabasa. Ngunit kunyari na lang iyon para umalis na ito. Nawala na kasi ang pokus niya ng lumapit at kausapin siya ni Chanyeol.

**"Ganito na lang--"**

**"Chanyeol!"** hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapataas ang boses nya dahil sa pinipigilang inis dito. 

**"Sshh! Keep quiet!"** Saway ng librarian na naroon.

Nakagat niya ang ibabang labi at tinapunan ng masamang tingin ang katabi.

**"Umalis ka na, please. Marami pa akong gagawin."**

**"Let's have an agreement."**

Napakunut-noo siya dito. **"Hindi ako interesado. Leave."** pagtataboy pa niya dito.

**"Baekhyun, just give me a month."**

Napataas ang kilay niya.

**"Why would I do that? Pepestehin mo ba talaga ako, Park? Please, ngayon pa lang sinasabi ko na sayo, wala akong panahon sa mga kalokohan mo."**

**"Just a month, Baek. One month to prove to you na masarap magkaroon ng kaibigan kasing gwapo ko."** saad nito at biglang ngumisi.

Automatic na napairap siya. Nagbalik na naman ang dating ito.

**"Paano kapag hindi ako pumayag?"**

Nagkibit-balikat lang ito. **"Eh di kukulitin pa rin kita hangang sa pumayag ka."**

Napaikot niya ang mga mata sa inis dahil sa sagot nito.

Tuluyan na niyang sinara ang libro niya at isa-isang sinilid ang mga gamit niya sa loob ng bag niya.

Tatayo na lang sana siya ng pigilan siya nito sa kaniya.

**"Hey, saan ka pupunta?"**

**"Aalis na. Wala akong panahon sa mga ganyang kalokohan, Chanyeol."**

**"Hindi ito kalokohan, Baekhyun."**

**"So, anong tawag mo dyan?"**

**"Pakikipagkaibigan."**

Napailing siya dito. **"Bahala ka sa buhay mo."**

Ngumiti ng maluwag ang binata **"Ayan ha! Pumayag ka na."**

Nagulat at nanlaki ang mga mata niya. **"Wala akong sinasabing pumayag ako."**

**"Sabi mo bahala na ako. Eh di ako na ang pumayag para sayo."**

Inis na napaikot na lang niya ang mga mata saka napaakamot sa ulo.

 **"Ang kuli-kulit mo!"** pigil ang inis na saad niya dito. Baka kasi mapalakas na naman ang boses niya at mapagalitan na naman siya ng librarian nila. 

Ngunit aminin man niya o hindi ay may munting kilig siyang nararamdaman sa kaalamang makakasama niya ang binata sa loob ng isang buwan.

Ipinilig niya ang ulo at napatingin sa gawi nito.

Napangiti ang binata.

Ramdam siguro nito na unti-unti na siyang napapapayag nito.

Napabuntung-hininga siya at muling binalingan ang nakangiting binata. 

Sa klase ng ngiti nito ngayon sa kaniya, pwede tong pumasa sa networking. Ganoon ang epekto ng mga ngiti ni Chanyeol Park. Mapapasunod ka na lang ganun.

 **"Basta wala ng bawian, pumayag ka na."** saad nito sa kaniya.

Inirapan niya ito. **"Ano pang magagawa ko? Alam ko naman na pepestehin at hindi mo ako titigilan eh."**

Napangiti ng maluwag ang binata sa kaniya. **"Right!"** sabi nito at nilahad nito ang kamay to seal their agreement.

Hindi na dapat niya iyon tatanggapin ngunit ito na mismo ang kumuha ng kamay niya at hinawakan ito. 

Lihim siyang napasinghap ng makaramdam na naman siya ng mumunting kuryente ng magdaop ang kanilang mga palad ng binata.

Kaagad niyang binawi ang kamay niya dito.

Mukha namang hindi iyon napansin ni Chanyeol at nginitian pa siya nito na tila sayang-saya at tila may nagawang magandang bagay ng araw na iyon.

Napailing na lang siya at inirapan muli ang binata. **"Don't worry, magiging exciting to! Pangako!"** pangako pa nito sa kaniya saka siya nginitian pang muli.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang siya.

Pigilan man ang niya ang sarili, ngunit hindi maitatatwang lihim siyang nasisiyahan at umaasam sa mga susunod na araw na kasama ang binata. 

_~ itutuloy_


	5. Chapter 5

**PAGKABUKAS** niya ng pintuan ng bahay nila ay nagulat siya ng makitang naroon ang nakangiting si Chanyeol na bihis na bihis. 

Napakunut-noo siya.

**"Ano'ng ginagawa mo dito?"** takang tanong niya dito.

Well, alam na nito ang bahay niya dahil simula ng tanggapin niya diumano ang kasunduan nila ay madalas na siya nitong hintayin pagkauwian niya at inihahatid sa kanila. Usap-usapan nga sa university na nililigawan na siya ng binata.

**"Nakalimutan mo na ba iyong kasunduan natin?"**

**"Paano ko makakalimutan iyon eh madalas mong ipinapaalala sa akin ang tungkol doon."** gusto sana niyang sabihin gunit pinigil na niya ang sarili.

Hindi man siya yayaing lumabas ng binata ay madalas naman itong may pakulo sa kaniya. Although hindi naman niya hiningi dito na turuan siyang makihalubilo sa ibang tao dahil mas sanay siyang mag-isa ay hinahayaan na lang niya ito. 

Kung hindi nga lang siya assumera, pakiramdam niya nililigawan siya nito at hindi tinuturuang makipagkaibigan. Pero siyempre charot lang yun dahil imposibleng magustuhan siya nito eh ang dami-daming nagkakandarapang babae at lalaki dito. Siguro naawa lang talaga ito sa kaniya ganun. 

Sa loob ng ilang araw na nakasama niya ito ay walang araw na wala itong sorpresa sa kaniya. At kahit aminin man niya o hindi, natutuwa at mukhang wala nga siyang pagsisisihan sa pagtanggap niya ng kasunduang iyon.

Napameywang siya. **"So, ano na namang pakulo mo this time, Chanyeol?"** tanong niya dito habang nakapameywang pa.

Imbles na sumagot ay inilabas nito ang dalawang ticket sa bulsa. **"Since weekends, naisip ko na mag-date naman tayo sa malayo. Hindi iyong puro school canteen, mall at gym ang pinupuntahan natin. Kaya bumili ako ng ticket sa Enchanted Kingdom! Tara, punta tayo! Magbihis ka na! Baka sabihin ng mga schoolmate natin, ang cheap ko at hindi kita maipasyal at mai-date sa ibang lugar."**

Napataas ang kilay niya. **"Hindi naman talaga tayo nagde-date eh. Tinuturuan mo akong makipagkaibigan, right?"**

Natahimik bigla ang binata.

Napangiti naman siya ng makita ang pagiging uneasy nito. **"O-oo nga! Pero dapat para matuto kang makipagkaibigan, matuto kang makipag-socialize. Para matuto kang makipagso-socialize, dapat lumabas-labas ka naman."** saad nito sa kaniya na parang nagle-lecture sa bata.

Napatango-tango siya. **"Oo na ho! hintayin mo lang ako, magbibihis lang ako."** paalam niya dito saka pinapasok ang binata.

Narinig pa niya ang _ayos_ na sinabi nito pagkapasok nito sa loob.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit napangiti siya sa kaalamang ginagawa lang nito ni Chanyeol para mapalapit sa kaniya.

**"Dalian mo ah!"** pahabol pa nito sa kaniya.

**"Oo na!"** sabi niya saka pumasok na sa kwarto niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay lulan na sila ng kotse nito at masayang nagkekwentuhan habang nasa biyahe.

* * *

🎡🎡🎡

**“AYOKONG sumakay dyan!”** mariing tanggi niya ng hilahin siya ni Chanyeol na pumila sa ticket booth ng ferris wheel. 

Magdadapit-hapon na at iyon na ang kahuli-hulihang sasakyan nila ng araw na iyon.

Kanina pa sila sakay ng sakay sa mga rides at sa mga booths na naroon.

Ngayon nga ay nasa tapat na sila ng dambuhalang ferris wheel na nagliliwanag na dahil papalubog na ang araw.

Kanina gustong-gusto niyang sumakay doon, pero ng makalapit na sila doon at makita niya kung gaano kataas ang inaakyat niyon ay hindi niya maiwasang maihi sa takot at nerbiyos.

Iyong roller coaster nga napilit niya si Chanyeol na huwag na silang sumakay doon eh.

Ngunit this time, for sure hindi na papayag ang binata na hindi sila sumakay roon.

Bumaling sa kanya si Chanyeol na nakakunot-noo **“Bakit?”**

Alumpihit siyang napakamot ng ulo saka sumagot **“Eh, takot nga kasi ako sa heights...”** sagot niya dito.

**“Nandito naman ako eh.”** Kalmadong sagot nito sa kanya.

**“P-Pero—“**

**“Hindi ka na pwedeng tumanggi ngayon. Kasama ito sa agreement natin."**

Ngumuso siya dito. **"Sabi ko nga po eh...”**

Nakita niyang lumiwanag ang mukha ni Chanyeol ng marinig ang sinabi niya. **“Good. Let’s go, don’t worry, ako ang bahala sayo. I'm your superman for today."** paga-assure nito sa kanya sabay kindat bago pa siya hinila nito sa entrance ng rides kung saan may lalaking kumukuha ng tickets.

* * *

**“NATATAKOT ka pa rin ba?”** narinig niyang tanong nito sa kanya.

Umalis siya sa pagkakadungaw sa labas at tumingin sa binata. Nakaupo ito sa silyang nasa harapan niya.

Umiling siya dito saka nakangiting sumagot. **“Hindi na, tama ka, maganda nga ang view kapag nasa taas ka.”**

Nakita niyang ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya. **"I told you..."**

**“Salamat ulit, Chan.”**

**“Sus! Wala yun—“**

**“Ay!”** nagulat siya ng biglang umuga ang ferris wheel at naramdaman niyang huminto ito sa parteng pinakamataas.

**“Ssshh. Don’t worry, I’m here, B.”** narinig niyang usal nito sa kanya.

Pagkalingon niya dito ay nakalapit na pala ito sa kanya ng hindi niya namamalayan at ngayon nga ay katabi na niya ang binata.

Napalunok siya ng maramdaman niya ang pagkakalapit ng mga katawan nila sa isa’t isa.

Bigla din ang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso, lalo na ng magtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Dagli siyang umiwas ng tingin dito.

Medyo dumistansiya din siya sa binata. Natatakot kasi siya na baka marinig nito ang malakas na kabog ng kanyang puso.

**“You’re shaking…”** narinig niyang puna nito sa kanya. Wala sa loob na napatingin siya sa mga kamay niya. 

Oo nga, nanginginig nga ang mga kamay niya. Ngunit alam niyang hindi iyon dahil sa takot sa height, alam niyang takot iyon sa nagsisimulang umusbong na emosyon niya para sa binatang katabi niya ngayon.

Simula kasi ng maging malapit sila nito ay wala ng minuto o oras na hindi ito ang nasa isip niya.

Lalong namanhid at nanigas ang buong katawan niya ng bigla siyang kabigin ng binata at yakapin ng mahigpit. **“Don’t worry, hindi kita iiwan. Relax ka lang.”** saad nito sa kanya.

Pinilit niyang tumango dito kahit pa alam niyang hindi niya magagawa ang sinasabi nito ng mga oras na yun.

Alam niyang hindi nya magagawang makapag-relax pag nasa malapit ang binata. At mas lalong hindi magagawang makapag-relax ng puso niya na hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin tumitigil sa lakas ng pagtibok.

_Huwag Baekhyun..._

Masyadong mabilis ang mga nangyayari. Kailan lang talaga niya ito nakasama at nakilala. Ngunit base sa mas lalong pagbilis ng pagtibok ng kanyang puso dahil sa tanong na iyon ay mukhang may sagot na ang puso niya.

Mariin na lang siyang napapikit habang dinadama ang yakap ng binata.

Lihim siyang napabuntung-hininga sa realisasyong iyon.

_~ itutuloy_


	6. Chapter 6

**MASAYA** silang nagtatawanan habang nagkekwentuhan habang palabas sa seafood restaurant na kinainan nila ng binata nang mapatigil siya dahil sa lalaking makakasalubong nila.

Kahit ito man din ay tila nagulat at napatigil ng makita siya. Unti-unting nawala ang mga ngiti sa labi niya lalo na ng mapadako ang tingin niya sa babaeng kasama nito na nakakawit sa braso nito.

 **"Baekhyun, what a surprise to see you here."** untag nito sa kaniya na tila masaya itong makita siya.

Lihim niyang naikuyom ang kamao upang mapigilan ang bugso ng damdamin niya.

Tila naramdaman rin ng binatang katabi niya ang tensyong namamagitan sa kanila ng mga oras na iyon.

 **"Kilala mo, baek?"** bulong na tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya ngunit hindi niya magawang sagutin ang binata.

Nananatili pa rin kasi siyang nakatingin sa dalawang taong na nasa harapan niya.

Ang mga ito ang huling taong ninanais niyang makita ng mga oras na iyon.

Ngunit dahil doon ay hindi na niya maiwasang hindi maramdaman at maalala ang sakit ng nakaraan.

 **"Hindi mo man lang ba ako ipapakilala sa kasama mo...anak?"** untag nitong muli sa kaniya na tila hinihintay na nagsalita siya.

 **"You must be Baekhyun's father? I'm sorry, sir. Anyway, I'm Chanyeol Park, Mr. Byun."** magalang na pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol sa ama niya.

**"Are you my son's boyfriend, hijo?"**

Namula naman si Chanyeol at napakamot sa batok. " **No, sir! magkaibigan lang po kami."**

**"I see. Thank you for taking care of Baekhyun."**

**"No problem, sir! Nice to me--"**

**"Ang lakas naman ho ng loob ninyo na magpakilala bilang tatay ko."** sa wakas ay nahanap na rin niya ang sariling boses.

Pansin niya na parehas na nagulat ang mga taong kaharap niya dahil sa tigas at pormal na pananalita niya.

**"Baek--"**

**"Matagal ng patay ang tatay ko."** sansala niya sa sabihin pa sana ng lalaking kaharap nila saka binalingan si Chanyeol. Alam niyang naguguluhan ito sa mga nangyayari.

 **"Baka ho napagkamalan ninyo lang ho akong anak ninyo. Matagal na ho kasing wala ang mga magulang ko, sir. So if you'll excuse us, we have to go."** pormal na paalam niya dito saka nauna ng lumabas ng kainan. 

Napansin pa niya ang paglunok nito at tila sakit at lungkot na bumakas sa mga mata nito ngunit hindi na niya iyon pinansin.

Hindi na siya kailan man magpapalinlang sa mga iyon.

Narinig pa niyang nagpasintabi at nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol sa mga ito saka siya sinundan. 

Narinig niyang tinawag ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya ngunit hindi na niya pinag-aksayahang lingunin ang binata at tuluy-tuloy lang siya sa paglalakad. 

**"Baek, sandali nga."** sabi nito at bigla siyang pinigilan sa braso. Kung hindi pa siya nito naabutan ay hindi talaga siya hihinto.

 **"Baek, ano bang nangyayari? Sino ba yung--Bakit ka umiiyak?"** ramdam niya ang gulat at pag-aalala sa tono nito.

Dahil doon ay hindi niya mapigilan ang sariling tuluyan umiyak sa binata.

Kinabig siya nito para mayakap saka hinagod ang kaniyang likod.

Kahit paano ay nakaramdam siya ng kaginhawaan sa ginawang iyon ng binata.

 **"Sshh. Tahan na."** alo pa nito sa kaniya.

lang sandali rin silang nasa ganoong ayos ng makalma na niya ang sarili.

Naramdaman niyang inilayo siya ng binata dito saka iniangat ang kaniyang mukha.

Nagtama ang kanilang mga mata.

Nakita niya ang pagaalala sa mga mata nito habang pinapahid nito ang mga luha niya.

 **"Okay ka na?"** masuyong tanong ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang nakakulong sa dalawang palad nito ang pisngi niya.

Kahit naiiyak ay nagawa niyang tumango rito bilang sagot.

Ngumiti ng tipid sa kaniya ang binata saka siya inalalayan patungo sa kotse nito. Parehas na silang nasa loob ng kotse ng magawa niyang magsalita.

**"Chanyeol?"**

Napatingin sa kaniya ang binata. Tila hinihintay ang susunod niyang sasabihin.

**"Ayoko pang umuwi."**

Nakakaunawang tumango ang binata sa kaniya saka binuhay na ang makina ng sasakyan nito at mabilis na pinaandar.

* * *

**TAHIMIK** lang silang nakatayo sa mataas na bahagi na iyon ng Tagaytay.

Parehas silang nakaupo sa ibabaw ng kotse ni Chanyeol.

Magkakalahating oras na rin simula ng dumating sila roon ngunit wala ni isa man sa kanila ang nais bumasag ng katahimikang namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

Alam niyang maraming tanong si Chanyeol tungkol sa buhay niya at alam niyang iyon din ang isa sa mga dahilan kung bakit ito nakipaglapit sa kaniya.

At sa tingin niya panahon na upang may isang taong nakakakilala at nakakaalam ng buhay niya.

Nag-alis muna siya ng bara sa lalamunan saka napabuntung-hininga ng magpasyang basagin na ang katahimikang iyon.

 **"Namulat ako na perpekto ang pamilya ko, Chanyeol. Ramdam ko na mahal na mahal ako ng mga magulang ko. Kahit na hindi katulad sila mama't papa na sweet sa isa't isa katulad ng parents ng mga kaklase ko noon, alam ko mahal nila ang isa't isa. Hanggang sa dumating yung araw na palagi ng nag-aaway sila mama at papa..."** panimula niya rito.

Naramdaman niyang gumalaw ang binata at bumaling sa kaniya.

Hindi niya ito tiningnan saka ipinagpatuloy ang kwento. **"p-palaging gabi at lasing kung umuwi si papa sa bahay namin noon. Si mama naman palaging inaaway si papa. Palaging ganoon ang set-up sa bahay namin. Hanggang sa maging ganoon na ang kinamulatan kong pamilya. Isang araw bigla na lang umalis si papa sa bahay namin... k-kasi nagkaroon na naman sila ng matinding away ng mama ko. Akala ko, katulad din iyon ng simpleng away ng mga magulang ko, na uuwi rin si papa kapag parehas ng humupa ang mga galit na nararamdaman nila. Pero hindi nangyari iyon, hindi na bumalik si papa s-sa amin..."** hindi niya mapigilang hindi pumiyok habang nagkekwento sa binata.

Masakit kasi para sa isang labing-apat na taong gulang noon na mamulat sa ganoong sitwasyon.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka kinalma ang sarili at ipinagpatuloy ang kwento. **"S-Simula noon, madalas ko ng nakikitang umiiyak ang mama ko. Kahit na hindi niya sabihin sa akin, kahit na hindi ko pa masyadong naiintindihan ang mga nangyayari noon. Alam kong may nangyayaring mali sa pamilya ko."**

Huminto siya ng maramdaman niya ang luhang lumandas na sa pisngi niya.

Marahas na pinahid niya iyon saka determinadong ipinagpatuloy ang pagsasalita.

**"S-simula ng iwan kami ni papa, naging malulungkutin na si mama. Madalas na siyang nag-iiinom at lasing. Kung hindi pa dahil sa best friend ni mama na si Tita Carmi, baka kung ano ng nangyari sa akin, sa amin. Hindi na rin kasi ako naaasikaso ni mama noon eh. Hanggang sa nagkasakit siya at tuluyan ng hindi nakayanan ang sobrang depression. Masyado na kasi niyang napabayaan ang katawan niya simula ng umalis si papa sa amin. Noong araw na namatay ang mama ko, pinuntahan ko si papa para ipaalam sa kaniya ang lahat ng nangyari..."**

Napahinto siya saka pagak na tumawa. **"Kaso nakita ko siya, masaya na siya sa bago niyang pamilya."**

Muli niyang pinahid ang luhang pumatak sa mga mata niya at binalingan ang binatang tahimik na nakikinig sa kaniya. **"Masakit para sa akin na pagkaitan ng sariling pamilya, Chanyeol. Simple lang naman ang gusto ko, gusto ko lang naman na mabuo kami. Pero ipinagdamot pa sa akin iyon."**

Lumunok siya upang mag-alis ng bara.

 **"Kaya ipinangako ko sa sarili ko na hinding-hindi ko na hahayaang may makapasok pa sa buhay ko. Ayaw kong maging katulad ng mama ko na naging mahina dahil sa sobrang pagmamahal at ng iwan siya ng papa ko. Kaya pinilit kong maging matapang. Kaya ipinakita ko sa buong mundo na kaya kong mabuhay kahit ako lang mag-isa. Ipinangako ko rin sa sarili ko na hinding-hindi ko na hahayaang may taong makapanakit sa akin. Kaya ginawa ko ang lahat para itaboy ang lahat ng mga taong nagpapakita sa akin ng interest noon. Pakiramdam ko kasi katulad din silang lahat ng papa ko, na iiwan ka rin nila kapag natutunan mo na silang mahalin.."** hindi na niya natapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng hindi na niya napigilan ang mapahagulgol.

Naramdaman niyang hinagod ng binata ang likod niya habang inaalo siya.

Ilang taon siyang nagpakatatag at nagpakita ng katapangan sa harap ng ibang tao.

Ipinangako niya sa sarili at sa puntod ng mama niya na ang pagkamatay nito ang huling bagay na iiyakan niya. Ngunit bigla, sa isang iglap, animoy rumaragasang buhos ng tubig ang pagbabalik ng mga masasakit na ala-ala ng kaniyang nakaraan. 

Masakit na sa murang edad ay mawalan ka ng isang ina.

Masakit na sa murang edad mamulatan mo ang isang sira at magulong pamilya.

At ang kaisa-isang taong akala mo ay makakatulong, gagabay, susuporta at magiging kakampi mo sa mga panahon tila ba kalaban mo ang buong mundo ay nagpapakasaya sa bago nitong pamilya.

Napasinghot siya at kinalma ang sarili. **"Galit na galit ako sa kaniya dahil sa ginawa niyang pangiiwan sa amin ni mama. Galit na galit ako sa kaniya dahil kung hindi niya kami iniwan, eh di sana buhay pa ngayon ang mama ko. Tapos ngayong nagkita kami ulit, parang wala lang? Parang walang nangyari? Ang lakas ng loob niyang tawagin akong anak, eh hindi naman siya naging tatay sa akin.** " pagpapatuloy niya pa sa pagitan ng pagsigok at paghikbi niya.

Nananatili lang na nakikinig at nakaalalay sa kaniya ni Chanyeol.

Ilang sandali pa ay tuluyan na siyang kumalma at huminto sa pag-iyak. 

Ang tagal din simula ng huli siyang umiyak. Iyon ay ang mismong araw ng libing mama niya na tanging siya lang at ang Tita Carmi niya ang dumalo. 

Dahil sa paglabas niya ng sama ng loob ay awtomatikong gumaan ang kalooban niya. Masarap din palang umiyak pa minsan-minsan, para kasing bumabalik muli ang lakas mo pagkatapos.

Binalingan niya si Chanyeol na kanina pa siya pinagmamasdan.

Nakikita niya pa rin ang pagaalala sa mukha nito. **"Okay na ako. Salamat, Chanyeol."** paga-assure niya dito. 

Tipid na ngumiti ang binata sa kaniya. " **Tama nga ako, may dahilan ka kung bakit ka naging ganyan. Hindi kasi ako naniniwala na may mga taong tulad mo na basta na lang naging ganyan na walang dahilan, Baek. Ngayon mas lalo mo akong pinahanga sa katapangan mo na harapin ang mundo kahit ikaw na lang mag-isa."**

**"Kailangan ko kasing maging matapang eh. Kailangan kong gawin iyon. Kailangan kong mabuhay para sa sarili ko, Chanyeol dahil wala naman ibang tutulong sa akin kung hindi ako lang din eh."**

Saglit na natahimik ang binata. **"If you don't mind, nagkausap na ba kayo ng papa mo noon?"**

Napayuko siya saka marahang umiling. **"Noong nalaman niya ang nangyari kay mama, pinilit niya akong sumama sa kaniya pero hindi ako pumayag. Para ano pa? Para maipamukha niya sa akin na mas masaya siya ngayon sa bago niyang pamilya? Kaya pumayag na rin siya na kay Tita Carmi muna ako tumira. Pero simula noon, hindi ko na hinayaang makalapit pa siya sa akin. Hindi na rin ako bumalik sa bahay namin. Kaya ng tumuntong ako ng eighteen, hinayaan na ako ni Tita Carmi na mamuhay mag-isa. May sarili rin naman siyang pamilya eh. Ginamit ko iyong pinagbentahan ng bahay namin sa pag-aaral ko pati na rin iyong mana ni mama. Kaya kahit paano nakakapamuhay ako ng maayos."**

**"Hindi ba nagtangkang magpaliwanag ang papa mo sayo?"**

**"Magsisinungaling ako ako sayo kapag sinabi kong hindi. He tried many times, nagpadala ng sulat, inabangan ako sa school, pumunta ng personal sa bahay, but I refuse to listen to all his explanations. Masyado pa kasi akong galit at nagtatampo noon sa kaniya dahil sa nangyari sa mama ko at sa pamilya namin."**

**"Then, bakit hindi mo hayaang magpaliwanag siyang muli sayo ngayon? I believe he has his own reason and explanation about--"**

**"Na ano? Na hindi na niya kami mahal ni mama kaya naghanap siya ng ibang pamilya?"**

**"Baek--"**

**"Sapat ng dahilan sa akin na iniwan niya kami para sa bago niyang pamilya, Chanyeol. Sapat ng eksplanasyon iyon."** mapait na sagot niya sa binata.

Narinig niyang napabuntung-hininga ito.

**"Kung iyan ang gusto mo but I want to see you truly happy, Baek. Mas magiging masaya ako kapag nakita ko ng tuluyan ng nawala ang galit sa puso mo."**

Napatingin siya sa binata. **"I don't know, Chanyeol. Hindi pa ko ready."**

Napatango-tango ang binata saka siya muling kinabig at binigyan ng magaan na halik sa noo.

Napapikit siya saka muling pinakawalan ang malalim na buntung-hininga.

Ang mga yakap lang talaga ni Chanyeol ang nagpapakalma sa kaniya.

Ang mga yakap nito ang nagpaparamdam sa kaniya na hindi siya nag-iisa, na matapos at magiging maayos din ang lahat sa huli.

Payapang napapikit na lang siya habang dinadama niya ang sarap na mapaloob sa mga bisig nito.

Dadamhin muna niya na malapit at yakap siya ng taong unti-unting nagbubukas ng sarado niyang puso at nagtuturo sa kaniya kung paano ang magmahal muli.

_~ itutuloy_


	7. Chapter 7

**PAPUNTA** pa lang siya sa office ng school publication nila ng makasalubong niya ang ilan niyang mga kasamahang writers na sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. 

**"San ka pupunta, Baek? Manonood ka ba ng game?"** untag na tanong ni Jongdae sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya.

 **"Bakit naman ako manonood ng game? May gagawin pa akong article."** sabi niya dito.

Alam niyang may nagaganap na intercollegiate basketball tournament ngayon.

 **"Final na ngayon ng basketball tournament diba?"** Si Kyungsoo.

Kumunut ang noo niya. **"So, anong pakialam ko roon?"**

Nakita niyang napaikot ang mga mata ng mga ito. **"Hello! Maglalaban ang Engineering at Architecture. Ayaw mo bang makitang maglaro ang irog mo?"** untag naman na saad ni Jongdae.

Hindi makapaniwalang napatingin siya sa mga ito. **"Irog?"**

Inis na napakamot ng ulo ang mga lalaking kaharap niya. **"Ano ba yan, bato na slow pa. Maglalaro ngayon sila Chanyeol at balita na sa buong university na nililigawan ka niya dahil madalas kayong nakikita ng ibang students na magkasama palagi. Kaya expected na ng mga estudyante na naroon ka at pinapanood mo ang laban ng sinisinta mo."** mahabang paliwanag ni Jongdae sa kaniya.

Napanganga naman siya. 

Hindi na siya nakasagot pa dahil hinila na ng mga ito ang mga kamay kung kaya napasunod na lang siya sa mga ito papuntang gymnasium.

Pagpasok nila sa gym ay nakatime-out ang dalawang teams.

Lamang na lang ng two points ang Engineering at may fifteen seconds pang natitira sa shot clock.

Sa architecture team ang bola.

Mabilis na nakisiksik sila sa mga estudyante at pumwesto sa likod ng bench ng architecture team.

Nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatayo habang matamang nakikinig sa sinasabi ng coach.

Kahit ilang beses na niyang nakikita itong naka-jersey, hindi pa rin niya maiwasang kiligin dahil sa gwapong aura nito kapag nakasuot ito ng jersey uniform.

Bagay na bagay kasi dito iyon.

Hindi na siya magtataka sa mga estudyanteng babae at lalaki na nagpapa-cute dito.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya nakakaramdam ng inis.

At hindi niya rin alam kung anong masamang espirito ang sumapi sa kaniya ng mga oras na iyon dahil namalayan na lang niyang sinisigaw na niya ang pangalan ng binata.

 **"Go Chanyeol Nicholas Park!"** malakas na cheer niya dito.

Napansin niyang napatingin sa kaniya ang mga kasamahan niyang writers at ang mga estudyanteng namangha ng makita siya roon.

Hindi kasi siya nanonood ng ganito pwera na lang kapag kailangan para sa school newspaper nila.

Kaya alam niyang nagulat ang nga estudyante roon na makita siyang nanonood at nagtsi-cheer pa.

Lihim siyang napangiti.

* * *

**CHANYEOL** looked around when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Ngunit ayaw niyang paasahin ang sarili dahil malabong mangyari iyon.

Baekhyun hates the crowd at malabong mangyari na manood ito ng laban nila.

Ngunit ng marinig niya ang pamilyar na tinig na iyon ay hindi niya maiwasang umasa.

Tumingin siya sa paligid upang hanapin ang tinig na inaasam niyang marinig segu-segundo at aminin man niya o hindi ay nagpapapitlag sa puso niya kahit ng una pa lang niyang marinig iyon at makilala ang nagmamay-ari niyon.

Sinundan niya ang pinanggalingan ng tinig.

He couldn't help but to smile widely when he finally saw the guy standing there at the corner waving and smiling at him.

Wala itong pakialam kung umaalingawngaw man ang boses nito sa buong gym.

Pansin niya rin ang namamanghang reaksyon ng mga tao ng nakita ito roon.

Ang buong akala niya ay hindi niya nakikita roon ang binata.

Kahit naman kasi alam nitong varsity player siya ay hindi naman ito mahilig manood ng mga laban nila, pwera na lang kung kailangan iyon sa school newspaper kung saan isa ito sa mga writers, katulad na lang ng una nilang pagkikita noong in-interview siya nito. 

Sanay na sanay siyang tinitilian ng mga babae at lalaki, immune na rin siya sa mga nagpapa-cute sa kaniya.

Ngunit ngayon, mukha siya naman ang gustong magpakitang gilas at magpa-cute para sa lalaking ilang araw ng bida sa panaginip niya.

Ang nag-iisang lalaking nagpapakabog ng puso niya sa simpleng ngiti at tingin lang nito.

At ang lalaking unti-unti na niyang natutunang mahalin. 

_His Baekhyun_

Sa loob ng maikling panahon na kasama niya ito at hinayaan nitong pumasok siya sa buhay nito, ramdam niyang espesyal na rin siya dito.

Ngunit hindi pa niya kayang magtapat sa binata, hindi rin naman kasi lingid sa kaalaman niya na may personal issue pa rin ito sa buhay.

Ngunit handa siyang maghintay para dito.

Kasi mahal niya ito.

 **"Go, Chanyeol! Ilampaso mo ang Engineering team!"** sigaw pang muli nito na ikinabalik ng diwa niya sa kasalukuyan.

Nginitian niya ito ng pagkatami-tamis saka nag-thumbs-up at kumindat dito.

Sa totoo lang ay wala siyang pakialam kanina kung maipanalo man niya o hindi ang labang iyon.

Pero ngayong nakita niya si Baekhyun at tsini-cheer pa siya, nagbago na ang isip niya.

Para dito, ipapanalo niya ang laro, bibigyan niya ito ng magandang laban.

* * *

**HINDI** magkamayaw ang sigaw sa loob ng gym. Chanyeol made a three-point shot na nagpanalo sa team nito. 

Nakangiting pinagmasdan niya mula sa kinaroroonan niya si Chanyeol na mabilis na dinaluhong ng mga teammates nito at pinasan.

May ilang supporters din ng team ang lumapit sa binata.

Sa kabila ng kasiyahan ay hindi pa rin niya maiwasang hindi makaramdam ng selos.

Bigla kasi ay ang dami niya kaagad sa atensyon nito. Nais man kaltukan ang sarili ay hindi niya maiwasan.

Maya-maya ay nakita niyang kumawala si Chanyeol sa teammates at supporters nitong nagkakagulo rito.

Tumambol ang puso niya ng makitang naglakad na ito pupunta sa direksyon niya.

Nakikita pa niya ang ilang butil ng pawis sa mukha nito na lalong nagpapalakas ng appeal nito sa kaniya.

Parang bigla ay gusto niya ring mainggit sa mga pawis nito.

Nakangiti itong lumapit sa kaniya at bahagya siyang tiningala.

 **"Bakit nandyan ka? Come, ipapakilala ko sa kanila ang lucky charm ko."** nakangiting sabi nito sa kaniya.

Nakangiting bumaba naman siya ng bench at pumunta sa direksyon ni Chanyeol.

Napansin niya ang tila gulat at mangha pa ring ekspresyon ng mga estudyanteng nadaanan niya pero wala na siyang pakialam kung magmukha man siyang alien sa paningin ng mga ito.

Nasa iisang tao na lang kasi ang atensyon niya ng ma oras na iyon.

And when he looked straight into Chanyeol's eyes once again.

Alam niyang tuluyan ng nahuhulog ang loob niya para dito. 

_~ itutuloy_


	8. Chapter 8

**"AYOKO pang umuwi, daan muna tayo sa park."**

When baekhyun looked at the pleading expression on chanyeol's face, he knew he couldn't say "no" to him.

Why?

Because he started to falling in love with him.

Kahit na anong pigil niya ay kusang umuusbong ang damdamin niyang iyon para sa binata.

Hindi man siguro nito alam ngunit inilalabas nito ang mga emosyon sa puso niya na matagal niya ring kinalimutan at ipinangako sa sariling hinding-hindi niya mararamdaman.

He couldn't believe that he was capable of smiling, laughing and caring after what happened to him. Kapag kasama niya si Chanyeol, kusang lumalabas ang totoong siya na matagal niyang iningatan na ipakita sa ibang tao. 

Kapag kasama niya ito, parang ang dali-daling tumawa at maging masaya.

And yes, it so easy to be happy when he knew that Chanyeol is beside him. 

**"Okay."** pagpayag niya dito.

Sa isang park na malapit sa eskwelahan nila siya dinala ni Chanyeol.

Pagkahinto ng sasakyan nito ay agad itong bumaba at inalalayan siya sa pagbaba.

Hinawakan nito ang kamay niya na tila normal na para sa kanila ang gawin iyon at inakay siya sa isa sa mga benches na naroon sa gitna ng fountain.

Tahimik lang silang umupo sa bench na naroon habang hindi pa rin nito binibitiwan ang kamay niya na tila doon ito kumukuha ng lakas para mabuhay. 

Kapag mga ganoong pagkakataon, hindi niya maiwasang hindi pangarapin na parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman ng binata. Ngunit kapag naalala niya na ginagawa lang ito ni chanyeol dahil sa napagkasunduan nila, hindi niya maiwasang hindi malungkot.

Paano kapag natapos na ang isang buwan?

Matatapos na rin ba ang ugnayan nila nito?

Paano na ang puso niyang tinuruan nitong tumibok at magmahal muli?

Matutulad din kaya siya sa mama niya na talunan sa pag-ibig. Na namatay na hindi man lang naramdaman na may nagmamahal dito?

Isipin pa lamang niya na magkakalayo rin sila ng binata pagkatapos ng isang buwan ay tila punyal na sumasaksak na iyon sa puso niya.

Gusto niyang naroon lang ang binata sa tabi niya, kahit hindi na nito tugunin ang pagmamahal niya.

Siguro ganoon nga yata ang mga taong pagmamahal, magiging selfless, hindi na nito iisipin kung matutugunan ba ng taong mahal nila ang pagmamahal na binibigay nila. Dahil ang mas importante, maparamdam nila iyon.

Sapat ng maparamdam niya kay Chanyeol na mahalaga at mahal niya ito.

Hindi niya maiwasang hindi napabuntung-hininga ng malalim.

Hindi naman na lingid iyon sa binata dahil napatingin ito sa kaniya.

 **"Pagod ka na ba?"** untag nito sa kaniya.

Umiling lang siya. 

Ni minsan at hindi siya nakakaramdam ng pagod kapag ito ang kasama niya. Mas lalo nga yata siyang lumalakas kapag nasa tabi niya ito

**"P-paano kapag natapos na ang isang buwan na kasunduan natin? Nalaman mo na ang rason na hinahanap mo kaya ayaw kong makipagkaibigan. Magiging ganito pa rin kaya tayo, yeol?"**

Naramdaman niyang lalong humigpit ang pagkakahawak nito sa kamay niya.

Siya naman ay napatingin sa gawi nito habang hinihintay niya ang magiging reaksiyon at sagot nito. 

**"Ayoko munang isipin na magkakahiwalay na tayo. Hindi na kasi ako sanay kapag nagkataon. Sanay na ako na palagi kitang kasama."**

Napalabi siya. **"Pero hindi natin mapipigilan iyon. Darating at darating ang araw na matatapos ang araw ng kasunduan natin. Hindi naman pwede ng palagi tayong ganito, may sarili din tayong mga buhay, Chan--"**

**"Bakit may pakiramdam ako na gusto mo na akong mawala sa buhay mo?"**

Natigilan siya. **"Totoo naman ah. Mawawa** la ka rin pagkatapos ng isang buwan."

Nagulat siya ng bilang humarap sa kaniya ang binata. **"Gusto mo na ba akong mawala sa buhay mo, Baek?"** tanong nito sa kaniya na hindi hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang mga mata niya.

Natigilan siya saka napayuko. Marahan siyang napailing. **"Ayoko."**

Narinig niyang tila nakahinga ng maluwag ang binata dahil sa sagot niya.

Naramdaman niyang kinabig siya nito palapit dito.

 **"Gusto ko lang na makasama ka pa kahit kaunti, Baek. Gusto ko na ganito lang tayo."** Bulong nito sa kaniya.

Napatingala siya dito.

_Bakit? Dahil ba mahal mo rin ako?_

Sa bawat yakap nito sa kaniya ay hindi maiwasang maramdaman na parehas lang sila ng nararamdaman ng binata.

Kung sakali mang maulit sa kaniya ang nangyari sa mama niya, sisiguruhin niyang gagawin niya ang bagay na hindi nito nagawa noon.

Ang ipaglaban ang pagmamahal niya sa lalaking mahal niya.

At sisimulan na niyang iparamdam dito ang totoong nararamdaman niya.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka buong tapang na sinabi ang saloobin dito. **"Ako din."**

Nakita niyang niyuko siya ni Chanyeol. Kumabog na naman ang puso niya ng magtama ang mga mata nila ng binata.

**"Gusto ko din na ganito lang tayo, na kasama kita, Chanyeol. Masaya ako na ikaw ang kasama ko ngayon."**

**"Baek.."**

Tipid na ngumiti siya dito. **"Salamat ha?"**

Tiningnan siya nito na tila kinakabisado nito ang bawat parte ng mukha niya.

Masuyong hinaplos nito ang mukha niya.

**"No, Baek. Salamat at hinayaan mo akong makapasok sa buhay mo."**

Isang tipid lang ang sinagot niya rito.

Naramdaman niyang lalong humigpit ang pagkakayakap nito sa kaniya.

Naramdaman niya ang magaan na hinalikan siya nito sa ulo.

Payapang napapikit na lang siya habang nilalasap ang masarap na pakiramdam na nakakulong siya mga bisig nito.

Papangarapin niya muna na katulad din ng nararamdaman niya ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol.

_~ itutuloy_


	9. Chapter 9

⛸️⛸️⛸️

**SUNUD-SUNOD** na katok ang narinig ni Baekhyun sa pinto ng apartment niya.

It was saturday afternoon.

Nababagot na binuksan niya ang pinto. Tumambad sa kaniya ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol na bihis na bihis.

**"Hi!"**

**"Wow! Bihis na bihis tayo ngayon ah. Saan lakad mo?"**

**"Anong lakad ko? lakad natin."** pagtatama nito sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya. **"ha? bakit saan tayo pupunta--"** napakislot siya ng maramdaman ang kamay nitong humaplos sa mukha niya.

**"Hindi ka ba natulog? Bakit nangangalumata ka?"**

**"H-ha... Ano kasi eh... T-Tinapos ko yung project ko na ipapasa ko sa monday, late na ako nakatulog kagabi."** paliwanag niya rito. 

Totoo naman na gumawa siya ng project niya kagabi pero mas lamang kasi ang oras na ginugugol niya sa pag-iisip sa binata kung kaya gabi na siya nakatulog. 

**"Let's go."** yaya nito sa kaniya

**"T-teka, saan ba tayo pupunta?"**

**"Magde-date."** may nakakalokong ngiting sagot nito sa kaniya.

**"Chanyeol!"**

Ramdam niya ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. 

Narinig niyang tumawa ang binata. **"C'mon, di pa tapos ang agreement natin. Nakakalimutan mo na ba?"**

 **"Hindi."** tipid na sagot niya.

Bakit niya makakalimutan iyon eh araw-araw nga siyang umaasa at nagiisip kung saan siya ipupunta ni Chanyeol at kung ano ang gagawin nito.

 **"Wait lang, magbibihis lang ako."** sabi niya ay mabilis na siyang umakyat sa kwarto niya para magbihis.

Ilang sandali pa ay lulan na sila ng kotse ng binata.

 **"Saan ba tayo pupunta, Chan?"** hindi niya mapigilang hindi tanungin dito habang nasa biyahe sila.

Nakita niyang ngumiti ang binata. **"Wait until you see it."**

Mas lang tuloy siyang na-curious sa plano nito pero ipinagkibit-balikat na lang niya iyon.

Sigurado naman kasi siyang nage-enjoy pa rin siya kahit saan sila mag punta. Ang importante naman kasi ay magkasama sila ng binata.

* * *

**"ICE SKATING?"**

Hindi makapaniwalang tanong niya sa binata ng makarating sila SM Mall of Asia.

Nagulat siya ng dali-dali na itong pumunta sa cashier upang magbayad ng entrance fee. Ang buong akala niya ay gusto lang nitong maglibot at dito nito napiling pumunta.

Nakangiting bumaling sa kaniya si Chanyeol. **"Yes..ice skating. Gusto kong maexperience mag-ice skating kasama ka."**

 **"P-pero..."** atubiling napatingin siya sa yelong sahig at sa mga taong tuwang-tuwa habang nasa loob ng rink.

Natutukso rin siyang subukan lalo pa at kasama niya si Chanyeol.

 **"Bakit may problem ba? Ayaw mo bang mag-ice skating?"** sunud-sunod na tanong nito sa kaniya.

Halata ang pagaalala sa boses nito.

Ikinumpas niya ang kamay. **"Naku! hindi, gusto ko!"**

**"Iyon na naman pala eh. Anong problema?"**

**"Kaya lang..."**

**"Kaya lang ano?"**

**"H-hindi kasi ako marunong mag-ice skating eh."** nahihiyang sagot niya dito.

 **"You've never tried it? Kahit isang beses lang?"** tila hindi makapaniwalang tanong nito.

Naramdaman niya ring parang nakahinga ito ng maluwag sa sinabi niya.

Umiling siya dito. **"Hindi pa."** saka napayuko.

Naramdaman niyang hinawakan nito ang baba niya at pilit na pinapatingin dito. **"don't worry..akong bahala sayo. I'm your superman, right?"** nakangiting saad nito sa kaniya.

Hindi niya namalayang unti-unti na rin pala siyang napapangiti habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol.

Ewan niya ba pero automatic na kumakalma siya kapag nakangiti ito sa kaniya ng ganun, yung tipong alam niyang magiging okay talaga ang lahat at wala siyang kailangang ikatakot.

 **"Let's go?"** yaya nito ulit sa kaniya at nilahad ang kamay nito sa harap niya. Tumango siya dito saka tinanggap ang kamay nito. 

Nang pumasok na sila sa ice skating rink ay hindi niya maiwasang mapakapit dito ng mahigpit.

Maingat naman siyang inalalayan ni Chanyeol hanggang sa makapunta sila sa gitna ng ice skating rink.

 **"Wait! Madulas!"** patiling sabi niya at mas lalo pang humigpit ang pagkakapit niya sa kamay ni Chanyeol.

Nang minsan siyang muntikan ng madulas ay hindi na niya mapigilang hindi mapayakap dito ng mahigpit habang ito naman ay tawa ng tawa at tila nage-enjoy sa nangyayari.

 **"Madalas nga tayong pupunta dito, para may libre akong yakap."** bulalas na saad nito sa kaniya na kay lawak ng mga ngiti sa mga labi.

Tiningnan niya to ng masama saka hinampas sa dibdib ang binata.

**"Ah, so you're doing this for a purpose?"**

Inosenteng napatingin ito sa kaniya. **"Yeah, gusto ko lang na mag-enjoy ka."**

Pabirong inismiran niya ito. **"Liar! Mukhang ikaw yata ang mas nage-enjoy eh."**

Natawa ng malakas ang binata. **"Hindi ko naman alam na hindi ka marunong mag-ice skating eh. Kasalan ko ba, ang sarap kaya ng yakap mo."** nantutudyong saad nito. 

**"Bolero!"** irap niya dito saka mabilis ng tumalikod sa binata upang maitago ang pag ngiti niya.

Narinig niyang tinawag siya nito ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin.

Kahit hirap na hirap ay pinilit pa rin niyang makalakad ng mag-isa kaso mukhang madulas nga talaga iyon dahil bigla na lang napa-slide ang paa niya dahilan kung bakit umalingawngaw sa buong rink ang tili niya.

**"BAEKHYUN!!"**

* * *

**HINDI** mapigilang mapasigaw ni Chanyeol ng makitang nadulas at natumba si Baekhyun.

Kaagad niyang pinuntahan ito upang saklolohan.

Nadatnan niyang nanatiling nakayuko ang binata, mas lalo siyang kinain ng paga-alala ng mapansing yumuyugyog ang balikat ng binata. 

_Shit!_

Ngayon lang siya nataranta ng ganoon kaya agad siyang nag-squatt sa harap nito at niyuko ang binata.

 **"Baek? Are you okay? Anong masakit sayo? Tell me."** masuyong tanong niya dito.

Hindi niya mapigilan ang mas lalong mag-alala ng hindi ito sumagot. Kaya inangat na niya ang mukha nito upang makita kung anong nangyari sa binata. 

Nagulat siya ng makitang umiiyak ito habang tumatawa.

 **"Aahh!! This is so hard!"** sigaw nito at nagsimula ng magkaroon ng tunog ang tawa nito.

Doon lang siya nakahinga ng maluwag ng mapagtantong walang anumang masamang nangyari dito.

At doon niya lang din na-realize na kanina pa pala niya pigil ang pahinga dahil sa pagalala kay Baekhyun.

Namalayan niyang unti-unti ay napapangiti na siya habang pinagmamasdan at naririnig niya ang buhay na tawa nito.

Hindi niya mapigilang hindi hawiin ang ilang hibla ng buhok nito na tumabing sa mukha nito.

Napakislot ang binata dahil sa ginawa niya pero ngumiti din ito sa kaniya.

**"Mukhang napasubo yata ako sa agreement natin ah. Kung alam ko lang na ito ang isa sa mga plano mo, hindi na dapat talaga ako pumayag eh."**

Tumawa lang siya saka muling tumayo at nilahad ang kamay niya dito.

Tinanggap nito iyon ngunit nagulat siya ng bigla siyang hilahin ng binata na dahilan kung bakit gumewang-gewang ang tayo niya at napaupo sa tabi nito.

Narinig niya ang malakas na tawa nito habang pinagmamasdan siya.

 **"Yes! Nakaganti na rin ako sayo."** kay lawak ng mga ngiting saad nito sa kaniya. 

Naningkit ang mga mata niya. **"Ah, ganoon ah!"** sabi niya at walang sabi-sabing hinila muli niya ang binata ng tangkain uli nitong tumayo.

Napatili si Baekhyun sa gulat at napasubsob ito sa kaniya.

Tawa ito ng tawa hanggang sa hindi na ito nakatayo. 

Mabilis niyang hinapit si baekhyun palapit sa kaniya.

Amoy na amoy niya ang pabango at shampoo na gamit nito.

Bahagya niyang inilayo ang mukha nito sa kaniya. Pinunasan niya ang luha sa mga mata nito dahil sa sobrang kakatawa.

Hindi niya alam ngunit saglit niyang nakalimutan kung nasaan sila ng mga oras na iyon and before he knew it and stop himself, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Naramdaman niyang nagulat at nanigas ang binata dahil sa ginawa niya ngunit hindi niya naman naramdaman na pumalag at lumayo ito.

Sa sandaling naglapat ang mga labi nila..sigurado na siya kung gaano niya talaga kahalaga ang binata sa kaniya.

Sigurado siya na iyon ang dahilan kung bakit madalas niya itong nakikita sa paligid noon.

Dahil alam niyang gusto na niya ito noong unang kita niya pa lang dito noong interview. Kung bakit naku-curious siya sa buhay nito at kung bakit ganoon na lang ang pagnanais niyang alamin ang dahilan ng pagiging ilag nito sa mga tao. 

Dahil aminin man niya o hindi, umaasa siya na siya ang magiging tulay upang muling buksan Baekhyun ang puso nito.

**"C-chan--"**

**"Sshh..don't say something. Gusto ko lang na iparamdam sayo kung gaano ka kahalaga sa akin."** masuyong sabi niya sa binata. 

Tipid na ngumiti ito sa kaniya at hindi na nagsalita.

Kinabig na lamang niya ito palapit sa kaniya upang yakapin saka binigyan ng magaan na halik sa noo.

_~ itutuloy_


	10. Chapter 10

**"HI, BAEKHYUN!"** masayang bati ni Chanyeol sa kaniya. 

Nagulat siya ng mabungaran niya ito sa tapat ng classroom nila.

Matapos ang masayang ice skating experience na nangyari sa kanila ng nagdaang araw ay parang mas lalo niyang hinahanap ang presensiya nito.

Mas lalo rin naging sweet ang binata sa kaniya. 

Masaya siya na malaman na mahalaga rin siya sa binata.

Ngunit mas lalo siyang sasaya kung magkakaroon na ng katugon ang pag-ibig niya para dito.

Kahit naman kasi namagitan na sa kanila ang isang matamis na halik ng nagdaang araw ay wala pa rin itong nababanggit tungkol sa kung anuman ang relasyon nila.

Hindi na rin kasi nito inungkat ang nangyaring iyon.

Ngunit sa bawat effort na ginagawa nito sa kaniya, hindi niya maiwasang umasa. Hindi maiwasang umasa ng puso niya. At alam niyang kaunting panahon na lang, naririnig na rin niya ang mga salitang inaasam-asam niya mula dito.

**"Oh, anong atin?"**

**"University week ngayon diba..."**

**"Oo, bakit?"**

Second day ng university week nila kung kaya abala ang lahat ang faculty at mga estudyante sa pagpeprepara ng mga booth na inihanda ng ga iba't ibang colleges.

 **"Huwag na tayong pumasok. Mag-date na lang tayo."** pa-cute na sabi nito sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya dahil sa itsura nito.

 **"Hoy, bad influence ka ah. Hindi pwede, kailangan pa naming maghanda para sa booth namin."** sabi niya.

Masarap sanang isipin na makakasama niyang muli ang binata tas siya pa ang gusto nitong makasama pero kailangan niyang tumulong sa mga kaklase niya.

Letter booth ang napili nila, pwedeng magpadala ng mga letters sa kanila at sa pamamagitan ng broadcomm students ang mga ito naman ang magbabasa ng mga iyon bilang radio booth sila na maririnig sa buong school. 

**"Marami naman kayo dyan eh. Sige na, may surprise ako sayo."** sabi nito sa kaniya na bakas ang kislap sa mga mata nito.

Nahahawa siya sa ganda ng ngiti nito ngunit katulad ng sinabi niya kailangan siya ng mga kaklase niya para sa pagbabantay at pag-aayos ng booth nila.

**"Hindi pwede. Ikaw, tumulong ka na lang din sa inyo."**

Napasimangot si Chanyeol. **"Sila ng bahala doon. Ayaw mo talaga?"** bilang segway nito sa kaniya, ang cute-cute nito habang naka-pout sa kaniya.

**"Gustuhin ko man pero hindi talaga pwede, Chan. Sorry."**

Sasagot pa sana ito ng tawagin siya ng isa sa mga kaklase niya.

Binalingan niya ang binata. **"Kailangan na naming umalis. Bye."** paal niya dito.

Natawa siya ng bigla siyang hawakan ni Chanyeol sa kamay na tila ayaw pa siyang paalisin.

 **"Teka, ano pala ang booth ninyo?"** Tanong nito sa kaniya.

 **"Letter booth."** sagot niya.

Nakita niyang napatango-tango ito at napangiti.

 **"Bakit?"** takang tanong nito sa kaniya, iling lang ang sagot nito.

Tiningnan niya ito ng matiim. **"Parang gusto ko yatang kabahan sa klase ng ngiti mo, Park."**

Mas lalong lumawak ang ngiti ng binata saka siya binalingan. **"Okay, siguro nga sa ibang araw na lang natin ituloy ang surprise ko. Sige, may gagawin pa pala ako. Bye, baekhyun!"** paalam nito sa kaniya.

Bubuka pa sana ang bibig niya para magsalita ng mawala na ito sa paningin niya dahil bigla na lang itong tumakbo. 

Napailing na lang siya dahil sa kawirduhan nito.

Nang tawagin siyang muli ng mga kaklase niya ay agad na siyang tumalima.

Nang mga sumunod na sandali ay buhos na ang lahat ng atensyon nila sa pag-aayos at pagpapaganda ng booth nila.

Kahit paano ay saglit na nawaglit sa isipan niya si Chanyeol.

* * *

🎧 **Now Playing:**

 **In Case You Didn't Know** 🎧

**NAPAKUNUT-NOO** si Baekhyun ng may lumapit na pamilyar na lalaki sa booth nila at dumiretso ito sa desk nila kung saan naroon ang mga kaklase niyang nakatokang magbantay.

Naalala niya na isa ito sa mga ka-team at kaibigan ni Chanyeol. 

Ngumiti ito sa kaniya ng napatingin ito sa gawi nila.

 **"Hi baek!"** bati nito

**"Hello! Sehun, right?"**

Napatango lang ang binata ng maalala niya si Chanyeol. **"Ahh, kaklase mo si Chanyeol diba?"**

**"Oo, nandun sa booth siya pinagbantay namin!"**

Natawa naman siya.

Bigla tuloy niyang na-miss ang binata. 

**"Ah, sige baek..balik na ako sa pwesto namin. May binigay lang akong letter para mamaya."**

**"Ah ganun ba? Sige..bye!"** paalam niya at nagpaalam na rin ito sa kaniya.

Nakita naman niya ang letter nito na binigay nito na inaayos na ng mga kasama niya para ibigay sa broadcomm.

Siya naman ay naga-assist rin ng ibang students na nagpapadala ng mga letters sa kanila ng bigla niyang marinig na umalingawngaw sa buong university ang boses ni Minseok, ang isa sa mga nagmistulang dj sa broadcasting.

 **"Magandang hapon mga ka-barangay at kapitbahay. Narito na naman po ang inyong lingkod DJ Min upang maghatid sa inyo ng isang madamdaming sulat na galing sa ating pinakakamamahal na sender..na itago na lang natin sa pangalang..Superman."** masayang bungad nito.

Hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti ng marinig ang code name ng sender.

Sigurado siyang lalaki iyon.

Lalo siyang napangiti ng maalala si Chanyeol.

 _'Don't worry, akong bahala sayo. I'm your Superman, right?'_ naalala niyang madalas na sinasabi nito sa kaniya. 

Mas lalo tuloy niyang namiss si Chanyeol na kanina pa hindi nagpapakita sa kaniya.

Madalas ay pupuntahan siya nito upang yayaing kumain o di kaya sasabay sa pagkain.

Minsan hihintayin talaga nitong madismiss sila para magkasabay lang sila.

Ito ang dahilan kung bakit hindi na siya nag-iisang kumakain sa canteen at kung bakit exciting at masaya ang bawat tanghalian niya.

Hindi kasi ito pumapayag na kakain siyang mag-isa.

Pero ngayon mga kaklase niya lang ang nakasabay niya sa pagkain kanina dahil busy ito. 

**"Here's the letter from superman, gals and guys."** narinig niyang sabi nito at sinimulan na nitong basahin ang tila love letter ng sender. 

" **Dearest you..madalas lang kitang nakakasalubong noon. Madalas na nagkakatinginan kapag nagkikita sa field. Madalas kitang nakikitang kumakain noon sa school canteen na mag-isa. Noon pa lang, naintriga na ako sa katauhan mo. I don't know why but even though you were in the middle of the crowd, I can easily find you. Mas lalo mong ginulo ang pananahimik ng puso ko noong in-interview mo ako para sa school newspaper..."**

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng marinig ang sulat na binabasa ni Minseok.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit tinambol ng bonggang-bongga ang puso niya ng sandaling iyon.

**"...Kahit pa sabihin ng mga kaibigan ko at ng mga taong nasa paligid natin na bato ang puso mo, hindi ako nakinig sa kanila. Alam ko kasi na mayroong dahilan kung bakit ka nagkaganyan. At hindi naging hadlang iyon upang matutunan kitang mahalin. Those days we've spent together are one of the best things that happened to me. Nakakahiya mang aminin pero astig at sanay akong tilian sa loob ng court..pero pagdating sayo, sobrang natotorpe ako."**

Narinig niyang nagtilian ang mga estudyanteng katabi ng booth nila habang nakikinig.

Napansin niya ring huminto ang mga estudyante upang pakinggan iyon muli.

 **"God only knows how much I love you..."** madamdaming saad ng sender sa sulat.

**"Yes, inaamin ko na. Mahal na mahal kita, Byun Baekhyun!"**

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng marinig ang pangalan na binanggit ni Minseok.

Kahit ito ay tila nagulat din dahil narinig nila ang gasp nito sa mic.

Maging ang mga kasamahan niya roon ay gulat at mangha habang nakatingin sa kaniya.

Siya naman ay tila natuka ng ahas dahil sa bigla.

**"Mas lalo kitang minahal ng makilala kita ng husto. At kahit na ano pa ang sabihin ng ibang tao na bato at yelo ang puso mo. Huwag kang magalala..tutunawin at titibagin ko yan ng pagmamahal ko. Mahal na mahal ka ni Superman. Mahal na mahal kita, Baek!"**

Namalayan na lang niyang malaya na palang tumutulo ang mga luha sa pisngi niya.

Napabalikwas siya ng kalabitin siya ni Jongdae at may itinuro sa likod niya.

Pinahid niya ang mga luha sa pisngi saka nilingon ang itinuro ng kasama niya. 

Napamaang siya ng makita roon si Chanyeol na kasama ang mga ka-teammates nito.

May hawak na gitara ang binata at may kanya-kanyang hawak naman na isang tangkay na red roses ang mga teammates nito.

Mas lalo namang umingay ang mga estudyanteng naroon sa nasaksihan.

Napatayo siya at napaharap sa binata. Napansin niyang lalong kumapal ang mga tao sa paligid.

Pero tila hindi niya nakikita ang mga iyon.

Nakatuon lang kasi ang buong atensyon niya sa isang lalaki..ang lalaking nakatayo ilang metro mula sa kaniya. 

Ang lalaking kumukumpleto ng araw niya.

Ang lalaking nagpapabilis sa tibok ng puso niya.

Ang nag-iisang lalaking kinilala ang totoong siya.

Ang lalaking siguradong tatanggapin kung ano at sino siya.

At ang nag-iisang lalaking nakapag pangiti, nakapagpatawa at nagturo sa kaniya kung paano magmahal..muli.

 **"Niyaya kita kanina kasi may surprise ako sayo. Kaso busy ka talaga at mas pinagpalit mo pa ang kagwapuhan ko para lang mag-ayos ng booth ninyo. Kaya nagiba ang plano ko. Pero okay na rin siguro iyon..para malaman nila kung ano talaga ang nararamdaman ko para sayo."** masuyong saad ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang hindi pa rin siya hinihiwalayan ng tingin.

Napangiti siya kasabay ng muling pamumuo ng mga luha niya.

Sa uri ng tingin nito sa kaniya ngayon, pakiramdam niya siya ang pinakamagandang lalaki sa paningin nito.

Nakita niyang unti-unti nitong tinipa ang gitara at napapikit ng magsimula ng kumanta.

_“I can't count the times I almost said what's on my mind but I didn't. Just the other day I wrote down all the things I'd say but I couldn't…I just couldn't. Baby I know that you've been wondering…Mmm, so here goes nothing…”_

Napangiti siya ng marinig ang swabeng tinig ni Chanyeol. 

Narinig niya rin ang pagsinghap ng mga estudyante sa paligid at nakakasaksi sa kaganapang iyon. 

_“…In case you didn't know baby I'm crazy 'bout you..and I would be lying if I said that I could live this life without you even though I don't tell you all the time. You had my heart a long, long time ago. In case you didn't know…”_

Nakita niyang lumapit isa-isa ang mga ka-team nito sa kaniya at ibinigay ang bulaklak na hawak ng mga ito habang patuloy pa rin sa pagkanta si Chanyeol.

_"You've got all of me. I belong to you..yeah you're my everything...yeah you had my heart a long, long time ago…Mmm, in case you didn't know. No, no in case you didn't know.."_

Lalo nagkaingay ang mga estudyante sa paligid ng magsimula ng maglakad si Chanyeol habang patuloy pa rin ito sa pagkanta.

Hindi pa rin nito hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang mga mga mata niya.

Sa klase ng mga tingin nito sa kaniya ngayon parang takot na takot ito na bigla na lang siyang maglaho sa paningin nito.

Mas lalong umingay ang paligid ng matapos na ito sa pagkanta at inabot na dito ng isa nitong kasamahan ang isang bouquet of tulips and sunflower. 

Hustong nasa harap na niya ang binata ng alisin na nito ang gitarang dala at iabot sa kaniya ang mga bulaklak.

 **"T-thank you..."** wala siyang maapuhap na sabihin para sa binata.

Ang dami-dami niyang nais sabihin dito ngunit parang naubusan siya ng mga salita sa sobrang saya ng nararamdaman niya ng mga oras na iyon.

 **"Ako ang nagpadala ng letter."** panimula ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Wala siyang maisip na sabihin dito.

Nalunok na yata niya ang dila niya..ang gusto na lang kasi niyang gawin ng mga oras na iyon ay titigan ang lalaking bumubuo at kumukumpleto ng araw niya.

 **"At totoo ang lahat ng mga narinig mo. Totoo ang lahat ng mga nakalagay sa sulat. Totoo ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Totoong mahal kita, baek.."** masuyong sabi nito sa kaniya.

Siya naman ay hindi pa rin maapuhap ang sasabihin.

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya ng makitang lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap niya.

**"Baek, maghihintay ako kung kailan pwede na. Kung kailan handa ka. Gusto ko lang talagang masabi to sayo kasi feeling ko ikakabaliw ko na kapag pinalagpas ko pa tong pagkakataon na to."**

Siya naman ay halos mahimatay dahil sa lakas ng kabog ng puso niya.

Hindi niya alam kung paano sasabihin dito na sobrang saya niya ngayon.

 **"Please, say something, Baek..."** untag nito ng hindi pa rin siya makapagsalita.

Pinagmasdan siya nito at pinunasan ang mga luha niya na tila hindi maampat sa pagpatak.

Napailing-iling siya. **"Chanyeol, no need to do this. I'm sorry..hindi ko--"**

 **"I know. Huwag mo ng ituloy. Naiintindihan ko, baek.."** nakita niyang malungkot na napayuko ang binata at biglang bagsak ng balikat.

Napakunut-noo naman siya. **"Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?"**

**"Sumagot ka na hindi ba?"**

**"At anong sabi ko?"**

Umiwas ng tingin ang binata.

Naroon pa rin ang lungkot sa mga mata at sa tinig nito.

**"Sabi mo..Chanyeol no need to do this. I'm sorry, hindi mo--"**

**"No need to do this, di mo na kailangan maghintay kasi parehas lang tayo ng nararamdaman. I'm sorry kung di ako agad nakapagsalita sobrang saya ko lang kasi. Pero, oo..mahal din kita Chanyeol..gusto kong maging boyfriend mo."**

**"...ako kayang mahalin..."** natigilan ito ng maunawaan ang sinabi niya.

Gulat na napatingin ang binata sa kaniya.

**"Anong sinabi mo? M-mahal mo din ako?"**

Sunud-sunod na tango lang ang naging sagot niya sa binata.

 **"Oo, kumag ka kasi hindi mo muna ako patapusin sa pagsasalita eh."** pagtataray nito kahit pa may luha pa sa pisngi 

Sa gulat niya ay bigla na lang siyang binuhat ni Chanyeol at pinaikut-ikot.

Napatili siya ngunit natawa na rin kalaunan dahil sa sayang nakikita niya sa mukha ng binata.

Napasigaw pa ito ng pagkababa sa kaniya at kinamayan isa-isa ang mga teammates nito.

Natatawa na lang siya habang pinagmamasdan ito pagkuway muli siyang binalingan ni Chanyeol.

Hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa mga labi nito at buong pagmamahal siya nitong pagmasdan at masuyong hinaplos ang kaniyang pisngi.

Namalayan na lang niyang sakop na pala ng mga labi nito ang mga labi niya.

Pakiramdam niya umulan ng fireworks ng mga sandaling iyon.

Parang huminto ang pag-inog ng mundo at animoy silang dalawang lang ni Chanyeol ang tao roon.

Umaapaw at hindi niya maipaliwanag ang sayang nadarama ng sandaling iyon.

Siguro ganoon talaga yata kapag mahal ka ng taong mahal mo.

Kung alam niya lang na ganito kasarap ang magmahal..sana pala ay matagal na niyang binuksan ang puso niya.

Pero agad din niyang inawat ang sarili, marahil si Chanyeol talaga ang nakatakdang mag bukas ng puso niya at magpalasap kung paano ang umibig at ibigin.

Kissing him is one of the best decisions he ever made in his entire life.

It feels perfect!

Napabalikwas siya ng makarinig ng masigabong palakpakan ng muli silang maghiwalay ni Chanyeol.

Doon niya lang naalala na marami na palang audience ang nanonood sa kanila. Lahat ng mga ito ay pawang mga nakangiti ay tila kinikilig din dahil sa nasaksihan.

 **"I love you, my life.."** masuyong sabi nito.

**"I love you, too, my love."**

Naramdaman niyang hinapit siya ni Chanyeol palapit dito.

Humilig siya sa dibdib nito. Ramdam niya ng masuyong siyang halikan nito sa noo niya.

Napangiti siya at gumanti ng yakap dito.

Lalasapin muna niya ang pakiramdam na secured na secured siya habang yakap ng lalaking mahal niya.

_~ itutuloy_

_[yeah, i know ang cringe huhu!]_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, pagpasensiyahan ninyo na ang cheesy lines dahil ginawa ko siya nung may chanbaek interaction sila sa ig dskks!!

**PAGKATAPOS** ng eksenang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa eskwelahan ay mabilis siya nitong ipinaalam sa mga kaklase niya at hinatak palabas ng school.

 **"Saan ba tayo pupunta?"** tanong niya habang nasa kotse sila ng binata.

 **"Just wait until you see it, baby."** nakangiting sagot nito.

Kinuha nito ang isang kamay niya saka hinagkan iyon.

Napangiti na lang.

Sabagay, kahit yata sa outer space siya dalhin ni Chanyeol ngayon, sasama pa rin siya. Ganoon niya kamahal ang binata.

Ilang sandali pa at huminto na ang kotse nito sa tila lamang gusali.

Nagtatakang napatingin siya sa binata.

Nakita niyang lumabas na ito ng kotse at dali-dali itong pumunta sa direksyon niya at inalalayan siyang makababa at pumasok na sila.

Sigurado siyang malapit na itong gibain base na rin sa itsura nito. Kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit dito siya dinala ng binata.

Nagtataka pa rin siya ng huminto sila sa gitna niyon. Nasa likod niya si Chanyeol at ramdam niya ng yumuko ito malapit sa tenga niya.

 **"Surprise."** bulong nito sa kaniya.

Iyon yata ang cue word sapagakat biglang nagliwanag ang paligid ang kani-kaninay luma at gibang gusali.

Lalo lang gumanda ang tanawing iyon dahil papadilim na ng mga oras na iyon. Pero ang hindi niya inaasahan ay ang malaking carousel na naroon pati na rin ang ferris wheel at iba pang mga rides.

Namamanghang binalingan niya ang binata. **"Paano mo nalaman ito?"**

Nagkibit-balikat lang ito. **"Pagmamay-ari ng pamilya ng isa sa mga kaibigan ko to. Gigibain na ito kasi gagawing condo unit. Pinakiusapan ko lang na hiramin muna kahit isang araw. Nagustuhan mo ba?"** sagot nito at tiningnan siya.

Sunud-sunod na tango lang ang sagot ni Baekhyun. **"I love it, Chan. Thank you for bringing me here."**

Hinaplos ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. **"Anything for you, Baek."** saka muling binalingan ang dambuhalang carrousel na nasa harap nila.

**"Kaya ako nawala dahil inaayos namin ng mga ka-team at ka-brad ko to. This is my surprise for you."**

Napatingin siya sa binata. **"I thought wala ng surprise? Salamat. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako kasaya ngayon, Chan."** masuyong sabi niya at hinaplos ang pisngi nito.

Ngumiti ang binata saka kinuha ang kamay niya na nasa pisngi niya. 

**"Nabuhay yata ako para pasayahin ka eh. Noong nakilala kita at pinapasok mo ako sa buhay mo..nalaman ko rin kung ano ang misyon ko sa buhay. Iyon ay ang mahalin at pasayahin ka, Baekhyun. Masaya ako na nakikita kang masaya. Isang ngiti mo lang..pakiramdam ko kaya kong gawin ang impossible."** madamdaming saad nito sa kaniya.

Napatingin siya sa binata.

Kung hindi niya lang pinangako sa sarili na hindi siya iiyak, baka humagulgol na naman sa harap ng binata dahil sa lahat ng mga naririnig niya dito ng mga oras na iyon. 

**"Basta hayaan mo lang ako na pasayahin kita. Kasi doon ako mas lalong sumasaya, Baek."** masuyong sabi pa nito sa kaniya.

 **"Thank you so much, chan.."** sabi niya dito. Sa huli ay hindi pa rin niya mapigilang hindi mapaiyak at sugurin ng yakap ang binata. Naramdaman niyang gumanti rin ng yakap ang binata sa kaniya.

 **"Wait. There's more..."** untag nito ng maghiwalay na sila ng binata.

Namilog ang mga mata niya sa excitement. **"M-meron pa?"**

 **"Yes. Let's go!"** yaya nito sa kaniya. Tinanggap niya ang kamay nitong nakalahad sa kaniya.

Pagkarating nila sa likod ng nagliliwanag ng carousel ay nakita niya ang red carpet na may nakakalat na mga red petals. Sa dulo niyon ay nakita niya ang pabilog na lamesa at dalawang silya.

Napangiti siya saka binalingan ang binatang katabi.

**"This is our first date as a couple kaya dapat memorable."**

**"So, tayo na?"**

**"Of course, mahal natin ang isa't isa. Kaya dapat lang na ituloy na natin to."**

**"So, what about our agreement?"**

**"The hell with the agreement. We're together now not because of the agreement but because we love each other, right?"**

Iyon na naman ang traydor na luha niyang hindi maampat dahil sa sinabi nito.

Ramdam na ramdam niya na mahal na mahal siya nito dahil sa mga naririnig niya sa binata.

Naramdaman niyang niyakap siya ng mahigpit ng binata habang inaalo.

**"Sshh. Stop crying, baby. Hindi ako natatahimik kapag ganyang nakikita kitang umiiyak eh."**

Marahang hinampas niya ito sa dibdib. **"Ikaw kasi eh, palagi mo na lang akong pinapaiyak. Nakakainis! Bakit ba ang sweet-sweet mo."**

Narinig niyang natawa ang binata. **"Mukhang nakalimutan mo rin yata na gwapo ang boyfriend mo."** biro nito sa kaniya kaya para siyang tanga na hindi napigilan ang sariling natawa kahit may mga luha pa sa mga mata niya.

Bahagya siyang inilayo nito dito at masuyong pinunasan ang mga luha niya. **"Mahal kita."**

Napangiti siya. **"Mas mahal kita."**

Lumawak ang pagkakangiti ni Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya. **"Tara, kumain na tayo..."** yaya nito sa kaniya at inalalayan pa siyang pumunta sa lamesang nakahanda para sa kanilang dalawa.

Nasisiyahan siya habang pinagmamasdan ang binata habang abala ito sa pagiistima sa kaniya. Hindi yata siya magsasawang titigan ang mukha nito kahit buong magdamag.

Swerte siya na ito ang lalaking natutunan niyang mahalin at ang lalaking nagmahal sa kaniya.

_Sa ngayon, wala na siyang mahihiling pa!_

_~ itutuloy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ° skl, ang hirap pala magsulat ng dalawang stories tas magkaiba ng concept at emotions.. pero masaya ako kapag may nagbabasa ng mga sinusulat ko :) salamat!


	12. Chapter 12

**PAPASOK** si Chanyeol ng locker nila para magbihis dahil may practice sila ng maabutan niya roon ang mga kaibigan niyang sila Sehun. Nakasuot na ng jersey uniform ang mga ito at tila sadyang hinihintay siya. 

Nakaramdam siya ng kaba ng makita ang seryosong mga mukha ng mga ito.

Matapos kasi ng kasunduan nila ng mga kaibigan ay hindi na sila masyadong nagkikikita dahil madalas na niyang kasama si Baekhyun. 

Hindi na rin nasunod ang kasunduang ia-update niya ang lahat ng nalalaman niya sa buhay ng binata. Hindi niya kayang gawin iyon kay Baekhyun lalo pa at nalaman na niya ang dahilan kung bakit ito nagkaganoon.

Hindi niya kayang gawin iyon sa taong mahal niya.

 **"Oh, ang aga ninyo yata."** bungad niya sa mga ito.

 **"Hindi namin kailangan magpaliwanag sayo, pre. Pero ikaw, kailangan mong ipaliwanag sa amin ang ginawa mo noong university week natin."** Si Jongin. 

**"Kasama ba iyon sa strategy mo para mapalapit kay Baek?"** Si Lay.

Napalunok siya saka natahimik. **"Hindi iyon strategy, tol. Totoo iyon."** seryosong sagot niya saka umupo sa monoblock na naroon. 

Nakita niyang nagkatinginan ang mga kaibigan niya.

 **"What do you mean, pre?"** Si Sehun. 

Huminga muna siya ng malalim saka nagsalita. **"Totoo ang lahat ng iyon, tol. Mahal ko si Baekhyun."**

**"P-paanong nangyari iyon? What about our agreement?"**

Dahil sa sinabi ng kaibigan niyang si Jongin ay agad niyang nilabas ang wallet niya at inilabas doon ang lahat ng cash na meron siya pati na rin ang susi sa bulsa niya at iniabot iyon sa kaibigan.

Nakita niya ang gulat na ekspresyon ng mga ito dahil sa ginawa niya.

 **"Are you sure about this?"** gulat na tanong ni Lay ngunit mababakas sa mukha nito na tila naaaliw ito sa mga nangyayari.

 **"Ibibigay mo ng ganoon-ganoon lang ang sports car mo eh mas mahal na mahal mo pa nga iyon kaysa buhay mo eh."** Si Sehun. 

**"Pero mas mahal ko si Baekhyun kaysa sa sports car ko, pre."** seryosong sagot niya sa kaibigan.

Nakita niyang napanganga ang mga kaibigan niya dahil sa sinabi niya. 

**"Anak ka ng magaling! Sabi na eh..."** untag ni Sehun at sa gulat niya ay humagalpak ito ng tawa. 

Nagulat din siya ng tumawa din ng nakakaloko sina Jongin ay Lay. Siya naman ang tila naguguluhan dahil sa akto ng mga ito.

 **"I'm serious here, guys! I told you hindi katulad ng iniisip niyo at ng mga estudyante dito si Baekhyun. At mas lalo kong napatunayan iyon ng makilala at makasama ko siya..hanggang sa hindi ko na maiwasang mahulog ang loob ko sa kaniya."** seryosong sabi niya sa mga ito. 

Napahinga siya ng malalim saka napasabunot sa buhok at hinarap ang mga kaibigan niya. **"Oh baka talagang gusto ko na siya noon pa. Ngayon ko lang na-realize noong makasama ko na siya palagi."** saad niya na animoy sarili niya lang ang kinakausap niya.

Pagkatingin niya sa mga kaibigan niya ay kapwa nakanganga ito sa kaniya tapos biglang tumayo at dahan-dahan na pumapalakpak.

 **"Iba ka na talaga, parekoy! Ang lupit mo!"** Saad ni Jongin.

Napangiti lang siya at napailing. 

**"Oh, baka nagkakalimutan tayo ha? Talo kayo, akin ang isang buwang allowance ninyo."** untag ni Lay sa mga kaibigan niya.

Napakunut-noo siya. **"Ha? What's going on here, guys?"**

Nagtatakang tanong niya sa mga ito. **"We had a bet, sabi ni Jongin at Sehun si Baekhyun ang unang mai-inlove sa inyo habang ako naman ipinusta ko na noon pa man may gusto ka na kay Baekhyun. May pakiramdam talaga ako na matagal mo ng pinagnanasahan si Baekhyun eh..I knew it!"** ang ganda ng ngiti nito na parang ang proud pa niya. 

**"What?"**

**"Sorry, man."** saad nito sa kaniya saka tinapik ang balikat niya.

**"So all along pinagkakatuwaan ninyo lang pala ako?"**

Dahil sa sinabi niya ay bigla na namang nagkatawanan ang mga kaibigan niya.

 **"Eh kasi naman parekoy halata naman kasing may gusto kay Baekhyun, palihim-lihim ka pa."** Si Lay.

**"What about our agreement?"**

**"Walang agreement, brad. Ginawa lang namin iyon para mapaamin ka. But maybe, we did that for you to win Baekhyun's heart."** si Jongin

Dahil sa sinabi ng mga ito ay bigla-bigla ay parang may batong nakadagan sa dibdib niya ang naalis.

Ilang beses na rin niyang inisip kung paano niya sabihin kay Baekhyun ang lahat na hindi ito mag-iisip ng masamang tungkol sa kaniya. 

Bigla ay napangiti siya na nauwi sa tawanan. 

**"So, wala na palang problema tungkol doon? Buti naman at hindi ko na poproblemahin magpaliwanag kay Baekhyun tungkol doon."**

**"Anong walang problema? Kailangan mong bumawi sa amin, pre! Pati kami nadamay sa eksena mo."** Si Sehun.

Napangiti siya. **"No problem."**

 **"We want you to be happy, _brader_!"** nakangiting sabi ni Lay sa kaniya.

**"Thanks mga tol!"**

Naputol lang ang pag-uusap nila ng dumating na isa-isa ang mga ka-team niya.

Ilang sandali pa ay nagsimula na silang mapractice. Katulad ng dati, bugbog sila sa warm-up pa lang lalo na ng mag practice na sila. Ngunit kaiba sa mga dati nilang ensayo, magaan ang loob niya at tila hindi siya napapagod.

_Iba talaga pag inspired!_

_~ itutuloy_


	13. Chapter 13

💔💔💔

**PINAUNA** na siya ni Chanyeol sa kotse nito dahil may meeting pa ang mga ito sa varsity. Hindi mawala-wala ang mga ngiti sa mga labi niya habang papunta siya sa kotse ng binata. 

Dalawang linggo na magmula ng mangyari ang eksenang ginawa ni Chanyeol sa eskwelahan nila ngunit tila parang kahapon pa rin ang pakiramdam niya.

Dalawang linggo na ring opisyal ang relasyon nila ng binata. At walang mga araw, oras, minuto o kahit na segundo na hindi umaapaw ang puso niya sa sobrang saya at tuwa sa tuwing kasama niya ito. Mas lalo niyang natuklasan ang pagiging maalalahanin at maasikaso nito sa mga nakaraang mga araw.

Pagkapasok niya sa loob ng kotse ay bumungad sa kaniya ang nakakalat na mga damit at gamit ng binata na tila doon na lang tinambak iyon.

Napailing siya ng makita iyon at pinasyang ayusin na lang habang naghihintay sa binata.

Tinupi niya ang mga damit nito. Nakatuwaan niya pang amuyin ang mga iyon. Napangiti siya, kahit alam niyang mga maruruming damit na iyon ng binata ay ang bango-bango pa rin ng mga iyon na tila bagong laba ang mga iyon. 

Nasa huling damit na siyang tutupiin ng may malaglag na notebook sa ilalim niyon na agad niyang pinulot. 

Nakita niya ang notebook ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya ugaling mangialam ng gamit ng may gamit pero na-curious siya ng mga oras na iyon. Binuklat niya ang notebook nito..pulos notes. Napatango-tango siya ng makita ang maganda at maayos na handwriting ng binata. 

Pagkabuklat niya pa ng isang pahina ay mayroong papel na nalaglag doon at wala sa loob na tiningnan niya.

Akala niya test paper lang ni Chanyeol pero nanlaki ang mga mata niya at tila itinulos siya sa kinauupuan niya ng mabasa ang mga nakasulat doon.

_I, Chanyeol Nicholas Park, joined the bet between my friends Jongin Kim, Lay Zhang and Sehun Oh with the purpose of getting close to Baekhyun Byun within a month. If I lose the bet, my sports car and one year allowance will automatically be the fee, but If I won, I will get the two months allowance from Jongin plus the limited sports shoes autographed by Kobe Bryant from Sehun._

Nakita niya ang date na naroon kung saan ang araw kung kailan din nagsimula siyang kulitin ng binata.

Namalayan na lang niya na hilam na hilam na ang mga mata niya dahil sa luha pagkatapos niyang mabasa iyon.

Parang tinataga at natutusok ang puso niya sa nabasa. 

Napahawak siya sa dibdib..sumisikip ang dibdib niya dahil sa pagpipigil niyang humagulgol. Ngunit sa huli ay hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili, hinayaan niyang umiyak siya ng umiyak sa loob ng kotse ng binata ng mga oras na iyon.

Ilang sandali pa ng maubos na ang luha niya ay unti-unti niyang kinalma ang sarili.

Nakita na rin niyang paparating na ang binata. Siguro tapos na ang meeting ng mga ito. Parang gusto uli niyang umiiyak habang nakikita ang binatang kay lawak ng mga ngiti habang pupunta sa direksyon niya. 

Kahit nanginginig ang tuhod at nanghihina ng mga oras na iyon, pinasya niyang lumabas ng kotse.

Nakita niyang lalong napangiti ang binata ng makita siya, ngunit unti-unti ring napalis ang ngiting iyon ng pagmasdan siya nito..lalo na ng mapadako ang tingin nito sa papel na hawak niya.

Bumakas ang takot at pagaalala sa mukha nito. Hindi niya talaga itinago dito na kagagaling niya lang sa pag-iyak. Pagkatapos ng ilang sandaling pagkagulat ay tumakbo ito sa direksyon niya.

 **"B-baek--"** ngunit hindi na niya pinatapos ang iba pang sasabihin ng sampalin niya ito.

Napabaling ang mukha nito sa lakas ng pagkakasampal niya ngunit wala siyang pakialam. 

Galit na galit siya ng mga oras na iyon. Pakiramdam niya para siyang bulkan na handang sumabog anumang oras.

**"Bab--"**

**"Ang kapal ng mukha mo!"** galit na sabi niya dito. 

**"Nakuha mo na ba ang two months allowance ni Jongin? Nabili ka na ba ni Sehun ng limited sports shoes? Ano?! Panalo ka na sa pustahan ninyo ng mga kaibigan mo! At hindi ka lang basta napalapit sa akin..napaibig mo pa ako.."** nanginginig ang boses niya dahil sa emosyon niya ng mga oras na iyon. 

Sarcastic siyang tumawa saka marahas na pinunasan ang luha niya. **"Wala ka bang bonus dun, Chanyeol?! HAH! Ang galing mong umarte eh..napabilib mo ko doon! O baka naman dapat ako ang magbayad sayo kasi napaniwala ko ang sarili ko na may lalaking seseryoso sa akin..na mayroong hindi katulad ng papa ko na sinaktan ang mama ko..na mayroong matinong lalaking kaya akong mahalin. Na mayroong kagaya mo na magtitiyaga sa akin!"**

Hindi na niya napigilan ang mga luhang unti-unti ng namumuo sa mga mata niya habang nagsasalita.

 **"M-magpapaliwang ako, Baek--"** nagmamakaawang saad ni Chanyeol ng makabawi na ito ng gulat.

Pumiksi siya ng tangkain nitong hawakan siya.

**"Bitiwan mo ako! Hindi ko kailangan ng paliwanag mo! Maliwanag na sa akin ang lahat, Chanyeol."**

Itinaas niya ang papel na hawak niya na kinasusulatan ng kasunduan ng mga ito. **"Napalinawag na nito ang lahat-lahat, Chanyeol."**

**"Hindi..hindi, Baek. Mali ang pagkakaintindi mo. Pakinggan mo muna ako. Oo, totoo itong kasunduan namin, pero--"**

**"Eh di inamin mo rin na pinagpustahan ninyo ko. Kaya pala ganoon na lang ang interest mong makalapit sa akin, kasi may mahihita ka sa mga kaibigan mo. Hindi mo na kailangan magpaliwanag sa akin."** matigas ang mga tinig na sabi niya dito.

Nakita niya na tila nalilito, naguguluhan at nafu-frustrate ang binata. Pero wala na siyang pakialam doon.

Tumalikod na siya dito ngunit humarap muli ng may maalala.

**"And one more thing...tapos na tayo, Chanyeol!"**

Nakita niyang nagulat ang binata sa sinabi niya saka siya nilapitan. **"Please, baek. Huwag mo naman tong gawin. Pwede pa natin tong pag-usapan. Huwag mo namang tapusin sa ganito ang lahat. Pakinggan mo muna ako, please..."** pakiusap ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

 **"Ako ba ang may kasalan nito, Chanyeol? Minahal kita, naging totoo ako sayo, pinapasok kita sa buhay ko..pero anong ginawa mo? Niloko mo ko! Wala na tayong paguusapan, wala na rin tayo."** matatag na sabi niya saka dali-daling tumakbo palayo sa binata. 

Narinig niyang tinawag muli ni Chanyeol ang pangalan niya ngunit hindi na niya nilingon pa ang binata. Hindi na niya nanaisin pang makita nitong muli ang pagluha niya dahil dito.

Hindi na niya hahayaang umiyak pa siyang muli.

Tama nga siya, dapat noon pa man hindi na niya hinayaang makapasok pa ang kung sino sa buhay niya. 

Tama siya na makakasama si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Dapat talaga noon pa man iniwasan at tinuruan na niya ang sarili na layuan ito.

Sakit lang ang napala niya sa pagmamahal.

Pero ganoon talaga, palaging nasa huli ang pagsisisi. 

Katulad din siya ng mama niya na piniling maging masaya at magmahal, ngunit sa huli, talunan at sugatan ang puso. Parehas na iniwan at niloko ng lalaking pinili nilang mahalin. Dahil sa naisip ay mas lalong bumalong ang mga luha sa mga mata hanggang sa tuluyan na siyang mapahagulgol.

Ngunit ang mas nakakainis na parte..mas nangingibaw pa rin ang pagmamahal na nararamdaman niya para sa binata.

_~ itutuloy_


	14. Chapter 14

**HINDI** niya namalayang dinala na siya ng mga paa niya sa puntod ng mama niya. Siguro nga, ang mama niya ang kailangan niya.

Ang nag-iisang makikinig sa kaniya.

Napakunut-noo siya ng may makita siyang lalaking nakatayo sa harap ng puntod ng mama niya..may dala itong bulaklak.

 **"Excuse me? Kilala ninyo ho ang mama ko?"** untag na tanong niya dito. Nakatalikod ito sa kaniya. 

Humarap ang lalaki.

Napalunok siya ng tuluyang makilala ang lalaki.

Ito ang huling taong inaasahan niyang makita ng mga oras na iyon.

Ito ang dahilan kung bakit namatay ang mama niya sa sobrang kalungkutan. Kaparehas rin ito ng lalaking nanloko sa kaniya.

Dahil sa naisip ay biglang nanumbalik ang sakit sa puso niya.

 **"Ano'ng ginagawa mo sa puntod ng mama ko?"** matigas at walang emosyong tanong niya dito.

**"A-anak..."**

**"Huwag na huwag ninyo kong tatawaging anak, matagal ng wala ang tatay ko."** sabi niya at iniwas ang tingin dito.

Narinig niyang napabuntung-hininga ang lalaki.

**"Alam kong galit ka pa rin sa akin hanggang ngayon dahil sa pangiiwan ko sa inyo ng mama mo, Baekhyun. Pero I think unfair na mamuhi ka sa akin habambuhay na hindi mo alam ang totoong sitwasyon."**

**"Unfair? Naririnig ninyo ho ba ang sinasabi ninyo sa akin? Ang lakas ninyong sabihin sa akin yan ngayon gayong kayo ang nang-iwan sa amin at pinagpalit kami sa iba."** galit na sabi niya rito.

**"Baek sa tingin ko it's about time for you to know the real situation between me and your mother."**

Hindi siya nagsalita.

Kinuha naman nito ang pagkakataong iyon upang magsalita muli.

**"Your mother and I were arranged marriage. May girlfriend ako noong mga panahong sinabi sa akin ng lolo't lola mo na may napili na silang babaeng mapapangasawa ko. Wala akong nagawa noon dahil tinakot nila ako na mawawalan ako ng mana kapag hindi ako pumayag sa gusto nila that's why i was forced to do the things I don't want to do. Nagkakilala kami ng mama mo, nalaman ko rin na may nobyo siya ng mga panahon iyon at pinantakot din sa kaniya ang pinantakot sa akin ng mga magulang ko. Nangyari ang kasalan. Kinasal kami at tumira sa isang bubong.."**

**"Naging maayos ang pagsasama namin ng mama mo noon at alam ng Diyos na natutunan ko rin siyang mahalin. Ikaw ang bunga ng pagmamahalan naming iyon, Baek..but I found out na hindi pa rin pala napuputol ang komunikasyon nila ng dati niyang nobyo habang nagsasama kami..."** pagpapatuloy pa nito. 

Natawa siya ng pagak. **"Ang kapal naman ng mukha ninyong siraan ang mama ko sa harap ng puntod niya!"** galit pa ring sabi niya rito.

**"Pero iyon ang totoo, anak. Simula ng nalaman ko iyon kaya madalas na kaming mag-away at nauwi na iyon sa pagalis ko sa bahay. Pero hindi ko gustong iwanan kayo at mangyari iyon sa mama mo. Nang nalaman ko ang sinapit ni Helena, nakonsensiya rin ako at alam kong may kinalaman rin ako sa sinapit niya."**

**"Ah! Kaya pala iniwan mo kami at pinagpalit mo kami sa iba."** mapait na sabi niya rito.

Napailing ang ama niya. **"Hindi totoo iyan, Baek. Noong nagkita kami ulit ng dati kong kasintahan na si Sandra, napa-annul na ang kasal namin ng mama mo. "**

**"Sinungaling! Kung talagang annul na kayo ni mama bakit nagkaganoon pa rin siya? Masyado siyang naapektuhan sa pangiiwan mo sa amin noon."**

**"Totoo ang lahat ng sinasabi ko, anak. Nalaman ng mama mo na may pamilya na pala ang dati niyang kasintahan at pinangakuan lang siya na mag sasama sila pero hindi natuloy iyon..."**

Napailing siya. **"Hindi ako naniniwala sayo! Paano ako maniniwala sa lalaking iniwan ako? Hah! Hindi totoo iyan. Bakit? Nakokonsensiya ka na ba? Sinasabi mo lang iyan para maabswelto ka sa mga kasalanan mo sa pangiiwan sa amin ni mama noon. "**

Napahinga muli ng malalim ang ama niya.

 **"Siguro nga hindi mo pa naiintindihan ang lahat. Pero may iniwan ang mama mong sulat bago siya nawala. Binigay niya iyan sa akin ng minsang makapuslit ako sa hospital noon. Palagi kong dala iyan dahil hindi ako nawawalan ng pag-asa na magiging maayos din ang relasyon nating mag-ama, anak. Na darating ang ang isang araw na pakikinggan mo rin ang panig ko."** sabi nito sa kaniya at iniabot nito ang isang papel na nasa sobre, medyo naninilaw na ang sobre na palatandaang matagal na ito.

Wala sa loob na kinuha niya iyon at tiningnan ang lalaking nakatayo pa rin sa harap niya.

Tipid itong ngumiti sa kaniya. **"Umaasa pa rin akong makikita kang nasa harap ng bahay ko, Baekhyun..anak. Palaging bukas ang bahay namin para sayo. Kung magagawa mo na akong patawarin, nasa loob ng sobreng iyan ang address ng bahay, anak. Hihintayin kita."** masuyong sabi pa nito sa kaniya saka nagsimula ng tumalikod sa kaniya. 

Naiwan naman siyang halo-halo ang emosyon ng mga oras na iyon.

Nagkasya na lang siyang ihatid ng tanaw ang amang papasok ng kotse at tuluyan ng nawala sa paningin niya ang sasakyan nito.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang siya saka binalingan ang sulat na binigay ng ama pagkuway tiningnan ang puntod ng mama niya.

Masyado ng maraming nangyari sa kaniya sa loob lang ng isang araw. Parang gusto na lang niyang bilang nawala kasabay ng mga nararamdaman niya ng mga sandaling iyon.

Kung sakali mang panaginip lang ang lahat, maaari bang may taong gumising sa kaniya?

Ngunit siya na rin ang kumontra roon, kung sakaling panaginip lang ang lahat, bakit ramdam na ramdam niya ang sakit.

Hinawakan niya ang ibabaw ng puntod ng mama niya. **"Ma, ang hirap naman nito. Bakit kasi iniwan mo ko agad eh. Ang daya-daya mo! Hindi ko na yata to kaya, Ma."**

Hindi na naman niya mapigilang ang hindi mapaiyak. Sumasakit na ang ulo at mga mata niya sa kakaiyak. Wala na siyang ginawa simula kanina kung hindi ang umiyak.

 **"Ano ng gagawin ko, ma?"** tanong niya dito na tila batang nagsusumbong.

Biglang umihip ang malamig na hangin at tumama iyon sa mukha niya na tila tinutuyo nito ang mga luhang lumalandas sa pisngi niya.

Napapikit siya.

Pakiramdam niya yakap siya ng mama niya ng mga oras na iyon. Napaka-secured ng pakiramdam niya at tila biglang nawala ang kani-kanina lang na bato sa dibdib niya.

Huminga siya ng malalim saka tinapunan ng tingin muli ang sobreng hawak pa rin niya.

Masyado ng maraming nakaipon sa puso niya. Panahon na siguro upang bawasan niya iyon.

Pagkatapos niyang makalma ang sarili at magpaalam sa puntod ng mama niya ay pinasya na niyang umuwi sa bahay niya. Baka kung sakaling makapagpahinga siya ay maayos at malinaw siyang makapag-isip tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay.

_~ itutuloy_


	15. Chapter 15

**MAGKAKALAHATING-ORAS** ng nakatayo si Baekhyun sa tapat ng malaking bahay na iyon pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin niya mapagdesisyunan kung tutuloy siya o aalis na lang.

Napatingin siya sa sulat na hawak niya.

Masakit man isipin ngunit naroon na ang lahat ng mga kasagutang matagal na niyang hinihintay.

Mga kasagutang awtomatikong sumagot sa mga tanong na matagal ng nakaipon sa isipan niya.

Nais man niyang magalit dahil sa tagal na panahon itinago sa kaniya ang totoo ngunit pagod na ang puso niyang magalit. Dahil sa galit na itinago niya sa puso niya, naging bulag at bingi siya katotohanan.

Pinilit niyang itinago at iniwas ang sarili sa taong handa pala siyang damayan sa lahat ng oras dahil mas pinili niyang magalit dito. Pati na rin ang nag-iisang lalaking handa siyang mahalin ay nilayuan at iniiwasan niya dahil sa galit. 

Ngunit pagkatapos ng pagninilay-nilay niya, napagpasyahan na niyang palayain ang sarili sa lahat ng mga negatibong saloobing matagal niyang itinago at inipon sa puso niya sa matagal na panahon.

At alam niyang ito na ang tamang panahon.

 **"Good morning. I'm here to see Mr. Leo Byun."** sabi niya sa babae na sa tantiya niya ay kasambahay roon.

Napansin niya ang tila gulat sa mga mata nito ng makita siya.

 **"Sino ho--Maring sino yan?"** narinig niyang tanong ng babaeng bagong dating. Hindi pa siya nakikita nito dahil natatakpan pa ito ng gate.

 **"Ma'am Sandra, hinahanap po si Sir Leo."** saad nito.

Ilang sandali pa nga at dumungaw na ito sa gate at tuluyan na niyang nakaharap.

Nakita niya ang gulat na rumehistro sa mukha nito ng makita siya ngunit kalaunan ay unti-unti rin iyong napalitan ng isang ngiti.

Nakilala niya ito.

Ito ang bagong asawa ng papa niya. Ito rin ang dahilan kung bakit hindi na niya itinuloy noon ang paghingi ng tulong sa papa niya noong namatay ang mama niya. Dapat magalit siya dito dahil ito ang kasama ng papa niya sa mga panahon kailangan niya ng isang ama. Ngunit hindi siya naroon para gumawa ng kung anumang eskandalo.

Naroon siya upang makipag-ayos sa papa niya. ngayong alam na niya ang totoo, dapat na magpasalamat pa siya dito dahil ito ang nag-alaga sa papa niya noong mga panahong pilit niya itong iniiwasan at kinamumuhian. At sa uri ng ngiti nito sa kaniya ngayon, tila may kung anong mainit na kamay ang humaplos sa puso niya.

Nakakagulat na wala siyang makapang galit sa puso niya habang nakatingin dito.

 **"Baekhyun!"** sambit nito sa pa nito sa pangalan niya. Bakas sa tono nito ang tuwa ng makita siya roon.

Tipid siyang ngumiti dito. **"Goodmorning, Ma'am. I'm here to see my dad. Nariyan ho ba siya? Pwede ko ho ba siyang makausap?"**

Sunud-sunod na tango ang isinagot nito sa kaniya at kinumpas ang kamay. **"Call me Tita Sandra, come in, he's inside."** sabi nito saka binalingan ang katulong na nagbukas ng gate sa kaniya.

 **"Maring, ipaghanda ninyo ng makakain ang Sir Baek mo."** saad nito saka siya binalingan uli. 

Sa gulat niya ay hinawakan pa siya nito sa kamay at inakay papasok sa loob na tila ba takot na mawala siya o umalis na lamang bigla.

 **"Naku! Paniguradong matutuwa ang papa mo sa oras na makita ka niya, hijo. Matagal na niyang inaasam ang pagkakataong ito."** sabi pa nito sa kaniya na tila may magandang regalong natanggap ng mga oras na iyon dahil hindi maalis-alis ang ngiti sa mga labi nito.

Tipid na ngumiti lang siya dito.

 **"Leo! Leo!"** Naeexcite na tawag nito sa kaniyang ama.

May naramdaman siyang yabag na nagmumula sa kusina. **"Ano ba naman Sandra at binubu—“** naputol ang lahat ng sasabihin nito ng makita siya. 

Katulad ng naging reaksyon ng kasambahay nito at ni Tita Sandra, gulat din ang rumehistro sa mukha nito.

Tila hindi ito makapaniwalang nakikita nito siya roon. Ngunit hindi maitatago niyon ang lambong sa mga mata nito ng makita siya. Parang mayroong pumiga sa puso niya ng mga sandaling iyon ng makita ang ama niya.

 **"May bisita tayo."** sabi ni Tita Sandra ng wala pa ring bumabasag sa katahimikang sa pagitan nilang mag-ama.

Napatango-tango ang papa niya. **"b-baek, a-anak..."** hindi nito napigilang hindi pumiyok ng sambitin nito ang pangalan niya.

May pakiramdam siya na anumang sandali ay iiyak ito.

Tipid na ngumiti siya dito. **"P-papa..."** naiiyak na tawag niya dito. Iyon lang at binagtas na niya ang pagitan nila ng papa niya.

Isang mahigpit na yakap din ang iginanti nito sa kaniya.

Hinayaan niyang umagos ang mga luha niya ng mga oras na iyon. Hinayaan niya ang sariling magpasakop sa yakap ng papa niya na matagal rin niyang kinangungulilaan.

 **"Sorry po papa..."** saad niya dito ng maghiwalay sila.

Hinawakan nito ang pisngi niya at pinagmasdan siya.

**"Sshh..ako dapat ang humingi ng sorry, anak..malaki ang naging pagkukulang ko sayo..."**

Umiling-iling siya. **"H-hindi po. Ako po ang lumayo at umiwas sa inyo, papa..."**

Hinaplos nito ang kaniyang mukha. **"It's okay now, hijo. Tapos na iyon. Ang importante nandito ka na..agiging buong pamilya na tayo ngayon. Ikaw, ako at ang Tita Sandra mo."** sabi nito at binalingan ang bago nitong asawa na nagpapahid rin ng luha sa gilid habang pinagmamasdan silang mag-ama.

 **"Tita Sandra..."** tawag niya dito.

Isang maluwag na ngiti lang ang isinagot nito sa kaniya at sinugod siya ng yakap.

Tila sasabog ang puso niya ng mga sandaling iyon sa sobrang kasiyahan. Tila naalis at awtomatikong nawala ang mga batong nakadagan sa puso niya sa loob ng matagal na panahon.

 **"Opo. Isang magiging masayang pamilya na tayo, papa."** nakangiting sabi niya sa ama at binalingan ang Tita Sandra niya.

 **"Dahil dyan kailangan nating mag-celebrate!"** nasisiyahang untag ni Tita Sandra sa kanila.

Nauwi iyon sa masayang tawanan.

Lihim siyang napabuntung-hininga.

Dapat ay maging masaya na siya dahil nagkaroon na uli siya ng pamilya na matagal niya inasam-asam.

Ngunit sa kabila ng saya at tuwang nakikita niya sa mukha ng papa niya at ng Tita Sandra niya ay mayroong ligaw na lungkot sa puso niya. Tila may kulang sa kasiyahang dapat na nararamdaman niya ngayon.

_Chanyeol..._

Napailing siya ng marinig ang bulong ng puso niya. Siguro nga kailangan na niyang palayain ang puso't isipan niya sa lahat mga negatibong emosyon. 

At isipin pa lamang niya ang nag-iisang lalaking araw-araw na umookupa sa isip niya ay hindi na niya maiwasang kabahan. 

_~ itutuloy_


	16. Chapter 16

**“YOU LOOK AWFUL, PARE!"**

“Ang pangit mo..ayusin mo nga itsura mo!”

Narinig niyang sabi ni sehun at jongin sa kanya ng bumisita ang mga ito sa condo unit niya.

Napangiwi pa ang mga ito ng malanghap ang singaw ng alak sa loob ng kwarto niya..pati na rin ang mga nakakalat na mga gamit niya.

Tiningnan niya lang ng masama ang mga kaibigan saka dumiretso sa mini-bar upang magsalin ng alak.

Ilang araw na siyang nagkukulong sa kwarto niya at hindi pumapasok sa school.

Hindi na rin siya nakaka-attend sa mga basketball practice nila.

Umahon na naman ang inis at lungkot na nararamdaman niya ng maalala ang pinagsisisntir ng kalooban niya.

It’s been a week ng magkalabuan sila ni Baekhyun at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nito sinasagot ang mga tawag niya. Wala na siyang maisip na paraan para makausap at makapagpaliwanag sa binata.

 **“Tama na yan, pare…”** awat ni Jongin sa kanya ng akmang lalagukin na sana niya ang sinaling alak.

Pumiksi siya. **“Ano bang ginagawa niyo dito?!”** inis na tanong niya sa mga ito.

 **“Para sa kaalaman mo, pumunta kami dito dahil hinahanap ka na ni coach, hindi ka na umattend ng practice. Isang linggo na lang at tournament na natin..saka naga-alala na sayo mama mo, ayaw mo daw kumain, puro ka na lang alak. Tingnan mo nga, may sakit ka na lahat-lahat umiinom ka pa rin. Hindi naman namin alam na balak mo na palang magpakamatay.”** sabi ni Lay sa kanya.

Nitong mga huling araw nga ay nagkatrangkaso na siya dahil sa kawalan ng tamang pagkain at puro alak na laman ng kanyang sikmura..idagdag pang wala siyang matinong tulog simula ng magkalabuan sila ni Baekhyun.

 **“Mas mabuti ngang mamatay na lang ako! Para hindi ko na maramadaman to!”** asik niya sa mga ito at tinapik ng malakas ang sariling dibdib sabay ng paglaglag ng luha niya.

For the first time, napakita niya sa mga ito ang ganoong kalagayan niya.

 **“Pare, kalimutan mo na lang siya—“** natigil ito ng salyain niya ito sa may kuwelyo.

 **“Don’t! Don’t say that! hindi siya basta basta mapapalitan..mahal ko siya. Mahal na mahal ko si Baek…”** saad niya sa pagitan ng pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha.

Naramdaman niyang tinapik at hinawakan nito ang balikat niya.

**“Tama na, pare. Sa tingin mo ba babalik siya sayo kung ganyan ang itsura mo?”**

**“Hindi ko gustong kaawaan ako ninuman, ang gusto ko lang naman pakinggan niya ako eh. Kaso...kaso, hindi na niya ako kinakausap, ni ayaw na nga niya akong makita eh.”** nakayukong sad niya. 

Dumaan ang ilang sandaling katahimikan sa pagitan nila. Nanghihinang napaupo siya sa gilid ng kama niya at dumayukyok.

Naramdaman niyang lumapit din ang mga kaibigan niya sa direksyon niya ngunit hindi na niya nilingon o tiningnan pa ang mga ito.

Ayaw niyang makita ng mga ito sa kaawa-awang kalagayan niya ngayon.

 **"Kapag bumalik siya, will you be okay?”** seryosong untag ni Sehun sa kaniya na kanina pa tahimik habang pinagmamasdan sila at bumasag ng katahimikang iyon.

**“Ano ba namang—“**

**“Sagot!”**

**“O-oo.”**

Iyon naman talaga ang gusto niyang mangyari eh, ang makausap at makita si Baekhyun.

Napatango-tango ito. **"Okay. Ayusin mo ang sarili mo at umattend ka ng practice. Malapit na ang game, brad. Kailangan ka ng team."** seryosong saad nito sa kaniya.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang siya saka umiwas ng tingin sa mga ito at naiwan sa malalim sa pag-iisip.

* * *

**BUSY** si Baekhyun sa pagta-type ng draft para sa article na tinatapos niya ng tawagin siya ng editor-in-chief nilang si Junmyeon.

Ilang araw rin siyang nawala kung kaya subsob siya sa pagtatapos ng mga article na natengga sa kaniya para sa month issue ng school newspaper nila. 

Pagkabukas niya ng office nito ay nagulat siya ng makita roon ang mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol na sina Jongin, Sehun at Lay.

Umiwas siya kaagad ng tingin sa mga ito at binalingan ang chief editor ng school publication nila.

 **"Pinatawag mo daw ako."** untag niya dito.

Tinapunan nito ng tingin ang tatlong lalaki saka siya sinagot.

**"Pinakiusapan ako ng tatlong ito kung maaari kang makausap. Mukhang may malaki yata silang kasalanan na kailangan nilang ikumpisal sayo."**

Muli ay tiningnan niya ang tatlong lalaking tila maamong tupa na nakaupo sa silya ng opisina ni Junmyeon. **"Marami pa akong trabahong tatapusin--"**

 **"Please, baek. Kailangan ka naming makausap tungkol kay Chanyeol."** si Sehun

Napataas ang kilay niya ngunit hindi maitatanggi nun ang pagkabog ng puso niya ng marinig ang pangalan ng binata. 

**"Kung tungkol sa manloloko ninyong kaibigan, mas busy ako. Wala akong panahon sa mga kasinungalingan."** sabi niya saka niya binirahan ng talikod ang mga ito pero nakakailang hakbang pa lang siya ng biglang magsalita si Jongin. 

**"Please, it's about life and death, baek! Baka hindi na kayanin ng kaibigan namin ang depresyon at lungkot kapag hindi ka pa bumalik sa kaniya."**

Napatigil siya saka muling napaharap sa mga ito. **"Kung ganoon makikipaglibing na lang ako sa kaniya."** sabi niya saka muling tumalikod.

Ngunit hindi niya maitatanggi ang paga-alala sa dibdib niya dahil sa sinabi ng mga kaibigan nito tungkol sa binata.

 **"Pero kami ang may pakana ng pustahan at hindi si Chanyeol!"** sigaw ni Lay ng akmang maglalakad na siyang muli.

Dagli siyang napahinto at hinarap ang mga ito. **"Kung sinasabi ninyo yan para maabswelto ang kaibigan ninyo sa kasalanan niya, puwes mas lalo ninyo lang dinagdagdagan."** matigas ang tinig na sabi niya sa mga ito.

Namalayan niyang nasa harap na pala niya si Jongin. **"Hindi..kami lahat ang may pakana niyon at hindi si Chanyeol."**

**"At paano ako maniniwala sa inyo?"**

**"Please baek. If you will let us to explain everything. Sasabihin namin sayo lahat-lahat."** masuyong sabi ni Sehun sa kaniya na sumunod na pala kay Jongin.

Napatingin siya sa tatlong lalaking nasa harap na niya ngayon. Kita mo sa mga mata ng mga ito ang pagsusumamo.

Napatingin rin siya kay Junmyeon na kanina pa nakikinig sa kanila. Munting tango lang ang isinagot nito sa kaniya.

Napahinga siya ng malalim saka muling bumaling sa mga lalaki.

**"Oh sige. Makikinig ako sa lahat ng mga sasabihin ninyo.. pero siguruhin ninyo lang na pulos katotohanan lahat ng mga iyan, kung hindi..."**

Sunud-sunod na napatango ang mga ito sa kaniya. **"Oo! Promise!"**

 **"Sige. hintayin ninyo lang ako dito, kukunin ko lang ang mga gamit ko."** sabi niya saka tuluyan ng tumalikod sa mga ito.

Narinig pa niya ang pahabol na pasasalamat ng mga ito sa kaniya.

* * *

**DINALA** siya ng tatlo sa isang sikat na coffee shop malapit sa eskwelahan nila..para siyang prinsipe kung ituring ng mga ito sa pagsisilbi at pag-alok ng kakanin niya. Halatang tensyonado rin ang mga lalaking nasa harap niya. 

**"Sige, umpisahan niyo na ang pangungumpisal..."** sabi niya sa tatlong lalaki na tila maamong tupa sa harapan niya.

Nakita niyang nagkatinginan ang tatlo saka napalunok.

 **"W-Well, as we were saying a while ago, kami ang may pakana ng lahat..."** umpisa ni Lay.

Nananatili lang siyang nakatingin sa mga ito at nakikinig.

 **"Si Sehun kasi--"** sisi ni jongin kay sehun 

**"Bakit ako?"** apila naman ni sehun

**"Bakit? Ikaw itong pilit ng pilit na may gusto si Chanyeol kay baek eh."**

**"Bakit totoo naman ah--"**

**"Teka teka.. Mag-aaway lang ba kayo sa harap ko o lilinawin ninyo yang mga pinagsasabi ninyo?"** awat niya sa tatlo.

Natahimik naman ang tatlo. Nang muling magsalita ang mga ito ay seryoso na ang mga itong muli.

**"Una ka pa lang niyang nakita, ramdam na namin na may iba sa kaibigan namin. Remember yung in-interview mo siya noong naging MVP siya? Pinipilit pa namin siya na wala siyang mapapala kung makikipaglapit siya sayo. Pero malakas talaga ang bilib sayo ng kaibigan naming iyon, naniniwala kasi siya na may dahilan ka kung bakit ka naging ganyan, malamig at mailap sa ibang tao. Kaya namin naisip ang magpustahan. Noong una, naisip lang namin ang pustahan iyon dahil gusto lang talaga namin na paaminin ang kaibigan namin. Pero sa tuwing nakikita namin siyang masaya kapag kasama ka, na ganado palagi sa practice, na araw-araw inspired. Naisip namin na ginawan lang pala namin ng pabor si Chanyeol."**

Nanatili lang siyang tahimik habang nakikinig sa mga ito ng may maalala siya. **"Eh ano naman ang eksplanasyon sa likod ng sport shoes ni Kobe at one year allowance at sports car kung talagang hindi ninyo ko pinagloloko."**

Narinig niyang natawa ng pagak ang tatlo. **"Mahal na mahal ni Chanyeol ang sports car niya. Believe me, handang ibigay ni Chanyeol ang susi niya at ang buong pera niya para sayo. Hindi ka niya magagawang lokohin, siguro nga mali iyong umpisa at paraan ng paglalapit niya sayo, pero totoo at tapat ang intensyon niya sayo, Baekhyun. Mahal ka ng tropa namin. Saksi kami kung paano siya nag-effort na lapitan ka hindi dahil sa pustahan kung hindi dahil sa gusto niya, kasi mahal ka niya..."** sagot ni Sehun. 

**"Kaya please, baek..balikan mo na ang kaibigan namin. Kahit ano gagawin namin para lang makabawi kami sa pangugulo sa love story niyo pero parang awa mo na, bumalik ka na kay Chanyeol. Baka tuluyan ng mabaliw iyon sa kakaisip kung paano ka mababawi."** Si Jongin na halatang frustrated rin sa nangyayari.

Napabuntung-hininga siya.

Ipinangako niya sa sarili niya aalisin na niya lahat ng mga negatibong emosyon sa puso niya.

At alam niyang tuluyan lang niyang mapapakawalan iyon at tuluyan lang siyang magiging masaya kung magagawa na rin niyang patawarin ang lalaking baligtarin man ang mundo ay hindi niya maikakailang mahal na mahal pa rin niya hanggang ngayon.

 **"Please, Baekhyun..we are willing to do anything for Chanyeol..."** pagmamakaawa ni Lay sa kaniya.

Napatingin siya sa mga ito. **"Kahit ano?"**

Sunud-sunod na napatango ang tatlong lalaki. Tuluyan na siyang napangiti. Nakita niyang unti-unti na ring napangiti ang tatlo na animoy nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib.

**"Sige, sa isang kondisyon..."**

_~ itutuloy_


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ° tapusin na natin ang kakornihan na to! tumataas ang balahibo ko! 🤢
> 
> ° sobrang cringe ng ending, resulta ng kakanood ko ng chanbaek videos sa yt!
> 
> ° anyway, open ako sa violent reactions, comments and honest feedback..hehe, makakatulong yun saken! :)

**LAST CHAPTER**

**LAHAT** ng mga estudyanteng nanonood sa gym ng school nila ay pigil ang hininga, lahat ay nananabik at kinakabahan sa magiging resulta ng laro.

Lahat ay may kanya-kanyang sinisigaw na mga pangalan, ngunit mas lamang pa rin ang sumisigaw sa pangalan ni Chanyeol na ngayon na lang ulit nakita ng mga estudyante pero ang ipinagtataka ng lahat ay kung bakit tila wala sa sarili at laging sablay ang lahat ng tira ng binata.

Pressured si Chanyeol ng mapatingin sa score board, fifteen points ang lamang ng kalaban nila. Pero hindi talaga siya makapag-concentrate sa laro. Lumilipad talaga ang utak niya, halos mga ka-team na nga lang niya ang nagtatrabaho para magkaroon sila ng points.

Wala sa loob na nilingon niya ang madalas na pwestuhan ni Baekhyun kapag nanonood ito ng laban nila.

Kahit imposible, inaasam pa rin niya na pupunta roon si baek at manonood ng laban niya.

Napabuga siya ng hangin ng hindi pa rin niya makita roon si baekhyun at yun lang naman ang nag-iisang rason kung bakit di siya makapag-focus sa laro.

Narinig niyang pumito ang coach nila na nagpabalik ng diwa niya, time-out nila ng mga oras na yun.

 **"Are you okay?"** tanong nito sa kanya. Kahit ito ay nagtataka sa performance niya ngayon.

 **"O-oo, coach, s-sorry po."** matamlay na saad niya rito.

 **"I know it's hard for you to do this, pero ikaw na lang ang maaasahan namin ngayon. I know you can understand it, hijo."** seryosong saad nito.

Munting tango lang ang naging sagot niya rito.

Kailangan niyang ipanalo ang laban na ito with or without Baekhyun sa crowd.

Puro tango lang ang isinagot niya rito kahit hindi niya maintindihan ang lahat ng sinasabi nito.

 **"Okay, back to the ball game!"** pagtatapos nito saka pumalakpak at pumito.

Napabuntung-hininga siya saka muling narinig ang pito na hudyat na tapos na ang break at nagsimula na muli ang laban. Walang ganang tumayo siya at sumabay sa mga kasamahan niyang tinipon muli ng coach nila.

Muli niyang tiningnan ang madalas na pwesto ni baekhyun sa tuwing nanonood ito ng laban pero katulad kanina ni anino nito ay hindi niya makita.

Napabuntung-hininga siya at pumunta na sa pwesto nya at nagsimula na ulit ang laban.

Narinig niyang pumito ang referee ng mag-foul ang kalaban.

Binigay nito ang bola sa kaniya.

Kinondisyon niya ang sarili saka drinibol ang bola at tinira.

Napailing na lang siya ng hindi pumasok ang bola.

Napabuga siya ng hangin at muling pinatalbog ang bola.

Titirahin na sana niya iyon ng biglang magblink-blink ang ilaw sa loob ng gymnasium..pati rin ang digital score board ay kumurap-kurap din.

Lahat ng mga estudyanteng naroon pati na rin ang mga judges ay tila naguguluhan at nagtataka. Bahagyang nagkagulo at mabilis na kumilos ang mga maintenance upang tingnan ang deprensiya.

Ngunit kasabay niyon ay ang pag-alingawngaw ng isang malamyos na tinig na kay tagal niya ring pinanabikang marinig.

**"I was once an iceman, unfeeling, cold and emotionless..matagal ko rin kasing tinago ang sarili ko para di masaktan ng iba tapos you came in to my life, para kang bagyong bigla na lang ginambala ang pananahimik ko..at bago ko pa maiwasan at mapigilan, malaya ka ng nagliwaliw sa puso't isip ko. Pero wala akong pinagsisihan kasi you have changed me for the better. I'm so grateful because you're the reason why I am like this right now, happy, fulfilled and in love..."**

**"Yes, this iceman finally learned how to love, trust and cared once again. See how you changed me for a better? It's all because of you."**

Nakita niya kung paano natahimik ang buong gymnasium upang makinig sa tinig.

Halos mabali na ang leeg niya kakalingon ngunit ni anino ng lalaking matagal na niyang pinanabikang makita ay hindi niya makita.

**"You just don't know how much I love you, how much I'm thankful to know someone like you. Hindi mo lang alam kung paano mo ako binago..that's why I was hurt when I found out the truth..kung bakit ka nakipaglapit sa akin. You just don't know how my heart shattered into pieces when I saw the letter and when you personally confessed to me. Nang ma-realize ko na ang kauna-unahan at nag-iisang lalaking hinayaan kong makapasok sa buhay at puso ko at natutunan kong mahalin ay sasaktan rin pala ako..pakiramdam ko namatay muli ang puso ko..."**

Pakiramdam niya sumikip ang dibdib niya ng maaalala ang naging dahilan kung bakit lumayo ang taong mahal niya at kung bakit miserable rin siya ng mga oras na iyon.

**"But when I found out the truth, nang mangumpisal ang mga kaibigan mo sa akin, ang tanga ko lang na hayaang mawala ang lalaking walang ibang kaya at gustong gawin maliban sa mahalin ako. I'm sorry for doubting your love. I'm sorry for not listening to all of your explanations. I'm sorry for everything. Please, forgive me. I can't imagine myself strolling in a mall, entering in a skating rink and riding in a biggest ferris wheel alone. I want you back. Will you be mine again? Please, will you be my 'Superman' once again? Please, huwag ka munang susuko at tumigil na mahalin ako, Chanyeol.."**

Naramdaman niyang may kumalabit sa kaniya. Nalingunan niya ang ka-team niyang si Kris at may itinuro sa likuran niya.

Nakakunut-noong lumingon siya sa kaniyang likuran.

At doon, nakita niyang nakatayo si Baekhyun kasama ang tatlo niyang kaibigan sa di-kalayuan.

It was the man he wanted to be his. The man he loved with all his heart.

Naroon at nakatayo di kalayuan mula sa kaniya.

**"Baekhyun.."**

* * *

**HINDI** na siya nakatiis na hindi magpakita kay Chanyeol ng makita ito sa loob ng court.

Noong nakita pa lang niya itong tila wala sa sarili ay nais na sana niya itong sugurin ng yakap at halik.

Pansin niya rin ang pangangayayat nito ngunit pinakapigil-pigil niya ang sarili.

Baka kasi masira ang lahat ng plano niya.

Dahil sa tulong ng mga kaibigan ni Chanyeol ay naisagawa niya ang mga plano niya.

Ipinaikot niya ang paningin sa buong gymnasium.

Mahigpit niyang hinawakan ang gitarang dala niya.

 **"Pagpasensiyahan ninyo na po sana ang boses ko. Pero kailangan ko lang gawin to para sa lalaking mahal ko..."** sabi niya sa mga taong naroon.

Isang masigabong hiyawan at tilian lang ang naisagot ng mga naroon sa kaniya.

Muli ay tiningnan niya ang direksyong kinaroroonan ni Chanyeol na nananatili lang na nakatingin sa kaniya.

Inayos muna niya ang lapel na suot at inalis muna niya ang bara sa lalamunan bago simulan ang pagkanta. 

_"Sometimes I wonder how I'd ever make it through. Through this world without having you. I just wouldn't have a clue. 'Cause sometime it seems like this world's closing in on me. And there's no way of breaking free. And then I see you reach from me..."_

Naalala niya pa ng parang kabuteng pumasok sa buhay niya si Chanyeol.

Noong mga panahong matiyaga siyang kinulit nito upang tanggapin niya ang pakikipakaibigan nito na kahit anong taboy at iwas niya sa binata ay hindi iyon tumalab dito.

Ngayon niya mas lalong napagtanto na kung ginawa ng mga kaibigan nito ang pustahan para mapalapit si Chanyeol sa kaniya. Siguro ginawa rin ng tadhana ang pagkakataong iyon upang makilala ang lalaking mamahalin niya.

_"Sometimes I wanna give-up, wanna give in. I wanna quit the fight. And then I see you baby and everything's alright, everything's alright..."_

Noong mga panahong tila mag-isa siya.

Noong mga panahong inilayo niya ang sarili sa mundo at sa mga taong nagmamahal pala sa kaniya, alam niyang si Chanyeol ang binigay ng langit para maturuan niyang magpatawad at muling buksan ang puso niya na muling magmahal.

_"When I see you smile, I can face the world, oh, oh. You know I can do anything. When I see you, I see you the ray of light, oh, oh. I see it shining right through the rain. When I see you smile. Baby, when I see you smile at me..."_

Alam niyang si Chanyeol ang lalaking aminin man niya o hindi ay piping dalangin niya noon. Ang lalaking magmamahal sa kaniya sa kabila ng kung sino at ano siya.

The man who taught him to love again. The same man who taught him that even though he had a forlorn past, he's worth fighting for. 

Nagsimula na siyang lumapit sa direksyon ni Chanyeol na nakatayo pa rin at hindi siya hinihiwalayan ng tingin.

Ilang pulgada na lang ang layo nila sa isa't isa ng muli niyang ipagpatuloy ang pagkanta. But this time, he just said the lines of the song dahil sumasakit na ang lalamunan niya sa pagpigil ng iyak at habang hindi niya pa rin hinihiwalayan ng tingin ang binata.

_"A-And when the rain is falling. I-I don't feel it. Cause you're here...with me n-now. And one look at you baby. Is all I'll ever need, all I'll ever need..."_

Yes, alam niya na habang kasama niya si Chanyeol at alam niyang mahal siya nito, makakapante ang puso niya.

Hindi na siya kailanman matatakot na mag-isa, dahil mayroon na siyang makakasama at hindi siya iiwan.

Hindi na siya matatakot na umiyak, dahil mayroong lalaking handang magpunas ng mga luha niya, hindi dahil sa sakit at lungkot, kung hindi dahil sa sobrang kasiyahan.

Higit sa lahat, hindi na siya matatakot na magmahal, dahil mayroong isang lalaking nagturo sa kaniya na magmahal muli na mas mahal siya higit pa sa inaakala niya. Dahil sa isiping iyon ay hindi niya mapigilang hindi mapahagulgol ng iyak at sugurin ng yakap ang binata.

Wala na siyang pakialam kung ano pa ang isipin ng ibang taong makakakita sa pinaggagawa niya dahil ipinangako niya sa sarili na gagawin niya ang hindi nagawa ng mama niya noong mga panahong magmahal ito, ipaglalaban niya kung anuman ang nararamdaman niya.

Nakahinga siya ng maluwag ng maramdaman niya na gumanti rin ng yakap ang binata.

Narinig pa niya ang mahinang paghingi nito ng sorry sa kaniya.

Napailing-iling siya.

 **"No, ako ang dapat na mag-sorry. Sorry hindi ako nakinig sayo. Sorry kasi naunahan ako ng galit ko. Sorry kasi nagduda ako sa pagmamahal mo. Sorry, Chanyeol.."** umiiyak na sabi niya dito.

Naramdaman niyang kinulong ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa magkabilang palad nito habang hindi siya hinihiwalayan ng tingin ng maghiwalay sila.

 **"Sshh. Ang dami mo namang sinasabi. Isa lang naman ang gusto kong marinig mula sayo eh.."** sa wakas ay sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya habang hawak ang pisngi niya. 

Napangiti siya ng matipid. **"Saka mahal kita..."**

Dahil sa narinig ay napangiti ng maluwag ang binata. **"Yan lang, okay na ako. Alam mo namang pagdating sayo, marupok ako mahal.."**

Ang lakas ng naging tawa niya dahil sa sinabi nito ngunit dagli ring naputol iyon ng sakupin ng mga labi ni Chanyeol ang mga labi niya na sinagot niya rin ng ibayong pagmamahal.

Bakas sa bawat halik nila ang ilang linggong pangungulila sa isa't isa at ang walang humpay na pagmamahal.

Naputol lamang iyon ng makarinig sila ng malakas na palakpakan at walang humpay na hiyawan. Doon lamang nila naalala na hindi lang pala sila ang tao roon.

Nailibot ni Baekhyun ang paningin sa paligid. Mahahalata mo ang saya at ngiti sa mga taong naroroon habang nakatingin sa kanila.

Muli ay napatingin siya sa lalaking dahilan kung bakit halos hindi siya makahinga sa sobrang saya.

Napangiti siya ng makitang nakatingin din si Chanyeol sa kaniya.

 **"I love you."** sabi niya dito.

 **"Alam kong mahal na kita noong in-interview mo pa lang ako at alam kong mas lalo kitang minahal ng hinayaan mo akong pumasok sa buhay mo. I love you, too and I'm sorry for everything, my life."** masuyong sabi ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya dito. **"You're forgiven, my love."**

Maglalapat na lang muli ang mga labi nila ng may tumapik sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Nalingunan nila ang coach nito na seryoso ang mukha.

 **"Pasensiya na sa pangiistorbo but Yeol..your team's waiting for you."** sabi nito sa binata.

Nakita niya ang mga ka-team ni Chanyeol na pawang nakatingin sa kanila at mababakas mo ang saya sa bawat ngiti sa mga labi nito habang nakatingin sa kanila.

 **"Coach, don't be hard to Chanyeol. Minsan lang magmahal si Captain."** untag ni Sehun dito na ginatungan naman ng mga ka-team ng binata.

 **"Sige na brad..kami na dito."** Sabi ni Lay sa kanila na nakatingin kay Chanyeol.

 **“Zhang!”** banta ng coach nila dito ngunit unti-unti ng lumalambot ang ekspresyon nito.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa coach nila. **"Coach..."**

Nakita niyang napabuntung-hininga lang ito at napailing. **"Ano bang magagawa ko? Go ahead.."** dahil dito ay hiyawan ang naging sagot ng mga ka-team ni Chanyeol.

 **"Thanks, coach. Thanks mga brad."** Sabi ni Chanyeol na binalingan rin ang tatlong kaibigan.

 **"Marami ka ng utang sa amin, Park. Ihanda mo na ang pera mo, maniningil kami one of these days..."** Sagot ni Jongin sa binata.

 **"No problem."** Nakangiting sagot nito saka siya binalingan at hinawakan ng mahigpit.

 **"Let's go, love?"** untag ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Napangiti siya at munting tango lang ang isinagot niya sa binata.

Kumaway pa siya sa mga ka-team nito at nagpasalamat.

Narinig pa niya ang habol na pagbati ng mga ito sa kanila.

 **"Saan tayo pupunta?"** tanong niya sa binata ng makalabas na sila ng gymnasium.

Isang makahulugang ngiti lang ang isinagot ni Chanyeol sa kaniya.

Nais man niyang kabahan ngunit mas nangingibabaw pa rin ang saya at excitement sa puso niya ngayong kasama na niya ang lalaking pinakakamahal niya. 

Wala na siyang pakialam kung saan man sila makarating nito. At kahit sa imyerno pa sila makarating nito, okay lang, kasama naman niya ang langit niya.

**~ w a k a s ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ° pagpasensiyahan ninyo na kung nasuka kayo sa sobrang cringe at kakornihan..same feels!
> 
> ° muli, maraming salamat sa oras ninyo! :)

**Author's Note:**

> ° muli, maraming salamat sa oras mo! :)


End file.
